My Worst Nightmare
by ShadowKissed23
Summary: Rose and Lissa return to the Academy five years after graduation. Everything starts to look up for Rose until she takes a trip during the holidays. Now she must make a choice that will affect Moroi and Dhampirs alike. Detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Here is my new story. It is set five years after graduation but Spirit Bound never happened. **

**SUMMARY:  
Rose and Lissa return to St. Vladimir's five years after they graduated. Lissa is teaching a class for Spirit Users of all ages and Rose is now teaching a combatives class. Things finally start looking up for Rose until she takes a trip with everyone for the holidays. She has to make a choice that will change everyone's life, Moroi and Dhampir alike. Will she be able to make the right choice or will her feelings get in the way?**

**I hope you like my new story and please review! They make my day ;)**

* * *

I sat looking out the window as the plane started to land at St. Vladimir's Academy. It had been five long years since I had graduated and became Lissa's guardian. Lissa had been asked by Headmistress Kirova to come back and teach a class for spirit users. She gladly jumped at the chance and we flew out the next week. I wasn't too happy to come back here; it held too many painful memories for me still. I never had found Dimitri again after that painful trip I took to Russia. He had wrote me letters for months after I returned and then one day they just stopped. I didn't know if he was still out there or if someone had finally gave him the final death that he deserved. It was hard to think about someone else killing him, but it was better than letting him stay as a Strigoi.

I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before Lissa saw them. I didn't want her to feel bad for making me come back here.

"Rose, are you sure you are okay with this?"

I turned to face her and gave a small smile. "I'm sure, Liss. This is a great opportunity, not just for you, but for the other spirit users."

"Not to mention that the novices get a badass guardian to train with now."

Kirova had given me a position as an academy guardian while Lissa taught here. I was looking forward to training with the novices everyday. It had been a while since I had a real fight, since we had been living at court.

After the plane had landed I grabbed my bag and followed Lissa off the plane. It was August and the air was warm. It was nice being back in the open lands of Montana. I turned around and looked out into the open fields. The sun was just starting to set and the vampiric day was just about to start.

We walked silently to the administration building and waited for Kirova to see us. It was nerve wracking because when I left I wasn't on the best terms with her.

"Princess Dragomir. Guardian Hathaway," Kirova said as she stepped out of her office. "Please come in and have a seat."

We followed her into her office. Lissa sat down but I remained standing at the back of the office. I may not be on duty right now but I couldn't keep from still acting like a guardian.

"I am so glad that both of you have accepted the positions I offered you. Classes will begin tomorrow but today we will get you settled."

Kirova talked for over an hour before we were finally released. Lissa was given a room on the other side of campus from me. We parted ways and I headed toward the novice dorms. I walked in to find Stan Alto sitting behind the desk. He looked up and I honestly thought he was going to faint.

"Well glad to see you haven't changed, Stan," I said with as much sarcasm as I could master.

"Ah, Hathaway. How I missed your charm." He picked something up off his desk and handed it to me. "Here is your room key."

I nodded and headed up the stairs to my room. I looked down at the key and saw what room I was in. My heart nearly stopped. Kirova had put me in Dimitri's old room. This school year was going to be harder than I thought. I carefully unlocked the door and stepped inside. All of the memories I had of him the night we were under Victor's lust charm came rushing back.

I tossed my bag down and sat on the bed. There was a fine layer of dust on everything and I could tell no one had been in this room since they removed all of Dimitri's things and sent it back to his family in Baia. I breathed in deeply as I tried to keep myself calm. I was finally starting to calm down when I got a rush of emotions from Lissa. She wasn't in trouble but her emotions were strong.

I quickly left my room and ran toward hers. I was coming upon her building when I saw her. She was standing in front of someone. I slowed down and made my way over to her. I didn't recognize who she was talking to, so I kept quiet.

"I can't believe you are here. When did you get in?" The man asked.

Lissa turned when I walked up and smiled. "We just got in a few hours ago."

"It's good to see you back here, Lissa. It's nice to see you too, Rose." He walked away after that. I hadn't really looked at him but his voice sounded familiar.

"Who was that Liss?"

She quickly turned to me. Her face showed she was shocked. "You don't remember him?"

"No. Who was it?"

"Rose, that was Aaron."

"Oh, wow. I didn't even recognize him. What is he doing here?"

"He's teaching Animal Behavior now."

Animal Behavior was one of my favorite classes when I came back with Lissa after we ran away. "Lissa, what are you thinking? I can tell you are blocking me."

I swear even in the little light we had out here she blushed. "Nothing."

"Come on, out with it."

"I was just thinking how good he still looks."

I groaned. Aaron and Lissa had dated a few times when we were still in school but she never really felt a strong attachment to him. I actually felt kind of bad for the guy. He was nice and all but just didn't have what it took to keep her with him. "Well, you can keep those thoughts to yourself. I'm hungry, want to go with me to get something to eat?"

"Rose, you are always hungry. But no, I think I am going to go have a look at my classroom. I'll meet you for dinner later though."

I gave her a hug and headed off toward the commons. I walked in to see that nothing had changed. Just as I was headed toward the line I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I slowly turned around and came face to face with a familiar face.

"Alberta! I didn't know you were still here," I said giving her a hug.

"Where else would I go? You weren't thinking about eating in there, were you?" She asked as she pointed to the line.

I shrugged. "Where else would I eat?"

"Oh, Rose. You aren't a novice anymore. You get to eat with the big kids now. Come on. I'll walk with you to the guardian cafeteria."

We walked in a comfortable silence to the guardian building. Even after five years of being in the field I still felt a little awkward being in here. I sat down with Alberta after I had found a few donuts and some orange juice. "So what class am I going to be teaching?" I asked as I took a bite of the delicious, chocolately donut.

"Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques."

I never thought that I would get an advanced class. "Why are they giving me that class?"

"Rose, you are one of the best guardian's out there. Why wouldn't they?"

I shrugged. "I just figured I would get something like Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection or something."

"Stan still teaches those classes."

"Poor guy. No wonder he looked like he wanted to kill me when I saw him earlier."

We talked for a little while longer until she had to leave to go get things ready for the classes that were starting the next day. I stood up and threw away my napkin and cup and decided to head over to the gym. I opened the door and saw that someone was already there. They were fighting with a punching bag and the punching bag was definitely losing.

I stood there watching him as he moved. I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't be sure if I knew him but there was something familiar about him. He moved gracefully as he fought. His long, lean, toned arms striking as quick as a cobra. His black hair was soaked in sweat. He didn't have a shirt on and I could see his muscles in his back flexing.

Finally I cleared my throat and he stopped punching and slowly turned around. When I saw his face my jaw dropped.

"Close it Hathaway, you might catch a fly," he said with a smirk.

"Well, well Christian, never thought I would find you in a gym. What are you doing back here after all this time?"

He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. "I teach a defensive magic class now. What are you doing back here?"

"Lissa was offered a position to teach a spirit user class and I accepted to work with the novices."

"Oh, Lissa came back with you?"

I nodded. "I'm meeting her later for lunch, if you want to go."

"No, I don't think so."

"Christian it's been five years. Come have dinner with us."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I Just can't see her yet. But I will catch up with you later okay?"

I nodded and gave him a quick hug as he walked out. I don't know why he couldn't just get over everything and come have dinner with us. I mean it had been five years since they broke up. I would have figured that he would have forgiven Lissa by now.

I sat down on one of the benches and looked around. There were so many memories in this gym. This is where I had first trained with Dimitri, where we had fallen in love, where we had shared some of our few kisses. But this time as I thought about it, I didn't cry. I thought about the happy things we shared together and smiled. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was Lissa gently shaking me.

"Rose, come on wake up," she said gently.

I opened my eyes and blinked everything into focus. "What time is it?"

"A little after five. When you didn't meet my in my classroom I came looking for you. What were you doing in here?"

I stood up and stretched. _Remind me never to sleep on a bench_, I thought to myself. "I'm teaching a class in here. I came in to set some things up but I saw Christian and then I guess I fell asleep."

"You saw Christian?" I nodded. "What is he doing here?"

"He's teaching a defensive magic class. Come on let's go get dinner."

As we walked to the teacher's lounge I could feel Lissa thinking about Christian. She felt sad and hurt that he hadn't came to see her when he found out we were back.

"Liss, don't worry. One day I'm sure he'll come around and talk to you again."

"I know. It's just weird with us both back here. I still love him, but I don't want to be with him anymore. Too much time has passed. I just wish that we could be friends at least. You know?"

I put my arm around her shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "I know."

After dinner I made my way back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was tired and soon found myself in a deep, peaceful sleep. Well until I was rudely interrupted when the scenery changed into the ski resort we had taken a trip to my senior year.

"Hello, little Dhampir."

I turned around to see Adrian in the same spot where I had first met him. "Hello Adrian, and what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Can't your ex-boyfriend drop in every now and again?"

I laughed. "Normally an ex-boyfriend drops by in the real world, not in someone's dreams. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing being back at the academy." He motioned for me to come sit on the bench next to him. I sat down at looked into his beautiful green eyes. We had tried dating a few years back but we decided that even as much as we loved each other, being together just wasn't right for us. I still saw him every now and then around court but we rarely got to spend anytime together.

"I'm doing alright. They gave me Dimitri's old room, which is a little strange but I am dealing with it. I've seen a few people that are still here and even ran into Christian. He's teaching a defensive magic class if you can believe it."

"I'm glad to see you are doing good, Rose," he said as he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned in and cuddled close to him. Even though we weren't together anymore we were still close. "You know if you need me, you can call me no matter what it is about, right?"

I smiled. "I know. But things are really going okay for now. I start teaching in the morning and I am actually looking forward to it."

"That's good." He kissed my forehead. "I love you little Dhampir. I will talk to you later."

"I love you, too, Adrian."

The dream slowly faded to black and returned to my dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to start by saying Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! It means a lot that you guys like it!**

**I apologize that this chapter is a little slow, but I promise it is worth it in the end. So don't kill me please!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead! I only own the plotline and any new characters that I introduce.**

**As like my other story, Vampire Academy Through the Eyes of Mia Rinaldi, this story does not have a Beta. Sometimes I miss something and I apologize for that, don't be too rough on me for that.**

**If you haven't checked out Mmsimpy09's Learning to Love Again, you really should. It's a great story and introduces a new, very good looking, very mysterious Dhampir.**

**I have a video for this story on Youtube-www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=JFTC8XmbnJA**

**I also want to thank ATrueLoveStory, Steffy2106, and Mmsimpy09... without you three this story would be a dud!**

* * *

I woke the next morning to my alarm clock. I groaned and sat up. I still wasn't a morning person but I learned to not let it bother me as much. I changed into a pair of running shorts and a fitted workout top. I slipped on a pair of running shoes and headed out of the dorm. I wanted to get a workout in before I had to begin classes.

I headed towards the track next to the gym. I stretched and put in my headphones to my iPod. I turned the music up loud and began to run. The song was _The Memory Will Never Die _by _Default_ and it could not be more perfect. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes this time but I fought them back. The lyrics were right though, the memory of Dimitri would never die. The love he gave me I would never throw away, he would always be a part of me. I had done about eleven laps when I felt someone come up behind me. My guardian instinct kicked in immediately and I kicked out behind me before I had even taken another stride. I felt my foot connect and I jump around pulling my fist down to strike.

When I saw my would-be attacker was none other that Christian, I dropped my fist and turned my music off. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never sneak up on a girl while she is running?"

I extended my hand to help him off the ground. "I called out for you a few times. It's not my fault you listen to your music so loud." He rubbed his chest where my foot had made contact. "Geez, you have some power behind you."

"Sorry about that. What are you doing out here?"

"I run every morning." I guess I couldn't hide the shock on my face because he started laughing. "It's not that big of a deal. I have to keep in better shape now that I am a defense teacher."

I stood there looking at him. The past five years really have been kind on him. His face was more mature and his body was more defined. I couldn't help but notice that I was attracted to him. It was weird and I felt wrong for feeling like that. I decided to leave before the moment got awkward.

"Well I will leave you to your running, I need to finish my workout. I will see you later." I turned and ran back into the gym. I put my head phones back in and began my weight training. I had a strict workout regime that I followed everyday. If I wanted to stay in top shape I couldn't slack off.

About an hour before my class was due to start I headed back to my room to take a shower and get ready. I was slightly nervous about teaching a class because I didn't know what they had learned yet or how good they actually were. I kept running over different lesson plans in my head as I made my way back to the gym. I opened the doors to find the novices standing around talking to each other.

_Well Hathaway, it's now or never_, I thought to myself. "Alright everyone, start stretching and we will begin in fifteen minutes," I called out to the class. Everyone spaced out and began their stretching. So far, so good. Now let's just hope the rest of the class goes this well.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

It was the first day of classes and I was really looking forward to starting a defensive magic class. The Queen had finally agreed to let us begin a class for Moroi students that wanted to learn to fight. St. Vladimir's was the only school who had this class. We were kind of a test group, if things went well this year, next year the other academies would start their own. I got dressed in my normal morning running clothes and decided to head to the feeders first, instead of going straight to the track.

I signed in and took a seat waiting to be called back. I had just relaxed when they called my name. I was surprised to see Alice sitting in the feeding cubicle I walked into. Since I was her first feeder of the day she was very alert. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled.

"Christian, it is nice to see you again. How have you been, dear?"

"I have been well Alice. How are you?"

"I'm getting up in age. They say this will be my last year here."

I was sorry to hear that. I had always liked Alice. She was a bit crazy but she was harmless. "I'm sorry, Alice."

Our conversation ceased after that as I began to feed. I finished quickly and headed out to the track. I could see Rose running and called out to her. She didn't hear me so I ran up to meet her. I was just about to call her name again when her foot shot out behind her and she kicked me in my chest. I hadn't been prepared for that and I lost my balance and fell backwards landing hard on the track. She turned around with her fist pulled back, ready to strike, when she dropped it.

I watched her face change into shock. If I wasn't hurting I would have found it funny. She pulled her earphones out, she extended her hand to help me up and I accepted it. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never sneak up on a girl while she is running?" She asked as she pulled me up.

"I called out for you a few times. It's not my fault you listen to your music so loud," I said as I rubbed my chest where her foot had made contact. "Geez, you have some power behind you."

"Sorry about that. What are you doing out here?"

"I run every morning." She actually looked shocked that I ran. "It's not that big of a deal. I have to keep in better shape now that I am a defense teacher."

She stood there looking at me. I looked back at her. She hadn't changed much in the past five years but her hair was longer now and for some reason I couldn't help but picture my fingers running through it. I had never thought about Rose that way before but with her standing in front of me now I couldn't help but see that. Her eyes weren't as alive as the last time I saw her but she was still beautiful.

"Well I will leave you to your running, I need to finish my workout. I will see you later," she said turning around and heading to the gym. I watched as she left silently kicking myself for not saying anything more.

I turned around and started my run. The sun was almost completely down when I had finished. I quickly showered and changed into a blue polo shirt and jeans and headed off to my classroom to start the school day. I only had ten Moroi signed up for my class but I had hoped more would have signed up. I really couldn't complain since this was the first year this class was offered. I walked into the classroom and waited for my students to come in and for the bell to ring. Today was history in the making and I was proud to be part of it.

ROSE'S POV

After my run in with Christian I couldn't get him out of my head. I headed toward Lissa's classroom deep in thought. She was sitting at her desk writing something down when I walked in. "Ready for lunch?"

She looked up at me and smiled. I could feel how happy she was through the bond. I guess her class went better than she had expected it to. All of the known spirit users-whether they were still in the academy or had graduated-had came to St. Vladimir's to study. Lissa had over thirty students now, the largest amount of spirit users we had ever heard of.

"Yes, how was your classes?"

"Pretty good. The novices are really good. But they need work, they need discipline."

Lissa couldn't help but laugh. "Who would have ever thought that Rose Hathaway would be talking about someone needing discipline."

"Ouch, Liss," I said throwing my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

We walked to lunch together and Lissa went on about her students. There were a few healers in her classes and even a few dream walkers. She was excited to see some of the things that they could do. She even talked about trying to get Adrian to come out and work with them. I smiled at the thought of Adrian coming back out here to help with spirit again. It would almost be like old times.

After lunch I headed to the guardian building to get my assignment for the afternoon. I only had four classes that I taught and they were all in the morning. I found Alberta sitting in her office and I knocked on the door frame waiting for her to look up.

"Rose, come in." I sat down in front of her desk waiting for her to finish what she was doing. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I only have classes in the morning, so I came to see if there was anything you needed me to do this afternoon."

"We already have the guardian assignments for rounds done, but you are more than welcome to go sit in on some of the classes if you would like." I nodded and stood up to leave. "Rose?"

I turned back around to face her. "Yes, Alberta?"

"How are you doing with being back?"

Alberta knew about my relationship with Dimitri and I could tell she was actually concerned. "I'm doing alright. It isn't as hard as I thought it would be. I mean it's a little weird being in his old room, but I'm doing pretty good. I really like the novices in my classes."

"I'm sorry about you being in his room. No one has had that room since he… since he died." I knew she meant 'since he was turned against his will' but I was glad she didn't say it. That was still a hard day for me to think about. "I can look for another room for you if you like."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. It isn't that hard being in there. It's kind of nice. I mean I know he's gone but it makes me feel like he is still with me in a way."

We said our goodbyes and I walked toward the building that contained the classrooms. I decided to slip into Animal Behavior first. Aaron did a great job with his new position. I found myself thinking about when we were in this class five years ago. I really had loved this class and it was one of the few that I actually paid attention in. I stayed for a few more minutes before heading off to Lissa's classroom.

I quietly walked into her classroom and stood at the back. She had placed a plant in front of each student and they were working on making it grow. A few had already made their flowers bloom but others were having difficulty. Lissa walked up to the group that was having trouble to show them what to do and I could feel the amazing happiness flow through the bond as she used her magic.

Lissa had became amazing with her healing abilities and it barely took any energy from her now. That made it better on both of us because it meant less darkness I had to take from her. We had gotten good at healing the darkness in me, but we could never get rid of all of it. I didn't really mind because sometimes it really came in handy. Lissa looked up and noticed me standing at the back of the classroom. She smiled and continued working with her students.

I left as quietly as I had entered and decided to walk around the campus a little. Not much had changed since we left. There were a few more gardens and a couple statues but other than that everything was the same. When I stopped walking I found myself standing in front of the chapel. I walked in and sat in the back pew, just thinking. I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up and saw Father Andrews standing in front of me.

"Rose Hathaway. It is so nice to see you again."

"You too, Father."

"Will you be here long?"

"I have came back with Princess Dragomir. We have both accepted teaching positions here for the year."

"That is good to hear. Let me know if you need to talk about anything."

I thanked him and returned to my thoughts. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. I heard the final bell ring and I headed back to the courtyard. Students rushed around me, running to meet with their friends or head back to their dorms to put their books away. I remembered those days, when you had nothing to worry about other than who you were going to hang out with that night or what clothes to wear the next day. Sometimes I actually missed days like that, but I did love where my life was. So what if it wasn't glamorous or exciting, it was my life and I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! **

**Remember this story doesn't have a beta, but I hope I have caught most, if not all, mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't one Vampire Academy, the wonderful Richelle Mead does.**

**Remember to Review please!**

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly. It was already near the end of September and I was getting into a very nice routine. Every morning Lissa and I would have breakfast together and then I would head off to my workout. I would teach my morning classes, eat lunch, do my rounds and then meet Lissa for lunch.

I had ran into Christian a few more times since the incident at the track but I had kept our conversations short. I felt bad for avoiding him but I didn't want to face what I had been thinking about that morning.

I was standing out on the tarmac waiting for Adrian's plane to land. Lissa had finally convinced him to come out and teach some classes with her. She still hadn't learned to dream walk, but she was doing well with reading auras now. Adrian would offer a new perspective for some of the students. I felt like it was a good idea as long as he left his drinking until after classes had ended.

He walked off the plane with his bag thrown casually over his shoulder and a big smile plastered on his face. His hair was styled in his trademark messy look and he was wearing a sage green striped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of faded blue jeans. I had to admit he looked damn good.

"Hey Little Dhampir. Miss me?"

I smiled as I gave him a hug. "Of course. I am glad you came."

"Of course I came. You know I would do anything to spend time with you."

I laughed and walked with him to the visitor's building. He had the same room that he stayed in the last time he was on campus. I helped him put his things down and then sat on the couch. It was almost curfew and Adrian walked straight over to the bar.

"Wow, is it that bad here?" I asked, only half joking.

"Kind of. I forgot how bad it was around teenage hormones. Not to mention all the gold auras. I have never seen so many spirit users in one place before."

"Well don't drink too much. Lissa wanted me to bring you over to her room when you got here."

Adrian fixed himself a drink and then came and sat down next to me. "So tell me Little Dhampir, how has teaching been treating you?"

"I love it. I never thought that I would say something like that but knowing that I am helping the future guardians become better is really a great feeling. I know that they will be able to protect themselves and their charges better when they leave here."

"I can see how much you like it here. Your aura is better than I have ever seen it before. There is almost no darkness surrounding you, which is surprising with Lissa using her magic a lot."

When Adrian finished his drink we headed to Lissa's room. I put up my blocks to keep her from knowing that we were on our way. Over the past few years she has started to be able to sense me and even read my thoughts sometimes. If we really concentrated we could even have a silent conversation now. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door and actually squealed. She ran out and gave Adrian a hug and pushed us into her room. "I'm so glad you are here! You are really going to love teaching here Adrian. The students are absolutely amazing."

I listened to them talk for a while longer before I got up to head to my room. "I will see you two tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."

I gave them each a hug and headed back to my room. I took a shower, letting the hot water run over my body until my fingers and toes pruned. I slipped on a pair of pajamas and laid in bed. Slowly sleep came over me and I dreamt a dream I hadn't had in months.

I was standing on the bridge where I thought I had released Dimitri from his Strigoi state. I was looking down at the water.

"Roza, why didn't you do as you promised me?"

I turned to see him standing on the other side of the bridge. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I tried, I really did."

"Next time I won't give you the chance to try."

I woke up crying. Even though I hadn't heard anything from Dimitri in a long time, something inside of me still told me he was alive. Well as alive as a Strigoi could be anyway. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only about thirty minutes before my alarm was going to go off. I decided to get an early start to my day. I headed out to the track and put my headphones in. Chris Daughtry's _It's Not Over_ blared through my headphones.

I ran and ran until I felt like my legs were going to give out under my and then I ran some more. I knew that Dimitri was out there somewhere but I couldn't do anything about it. I had already tried to kill him twice and I knew that if I ever saw him again that one of us would not walk away. Just as the song changed I heard someone coming up behind me. This time I didn't kick out. I turned around and saw Christian standing there.

He was wearing a blue shirt and black running shorts. The blue matched his eyes perfectly and he looked so good.

"Why are you avoiding me, Rose?"

I knew that he was going to ask me that question one day. I just hoped it would be when I actually had a decent excuse. Instead I settled for a lame answer. "I'm sorry I have just been busy with classes."

He knew that was a lie and I could see it on his face. "We both know that is a lie. Look if you don't want to talk to me, just tell me."

"That's not it Christian. I need to finish my workout." Okay, yes it was a lame way to get out of talking to him but I did it anyway. I headed into the gym and started my workout with the punching bag. I turned my music back on and went to town. I fought hard and I ignored everything around me. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and I attacked the person behind me without even looking.

I grabbed their hand with my left and struck out behind me with my elbow. I made contact and spun around from the left and kicked. They stumbled and I flipped them over my back, dropping them to the mat. I pinned them down and only then did I see who I attacked. It was Christian. He was laying on the mat under me with a look caught between pain, surprise, and I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw lust past across his features.

I stayed there on top of him for longer than I had intended to. His breathing was ragged but I wasn't sure if it was because I had attacked him or if it was for a different reason. I looked down at his lips and couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss him. I immediately jumped up and ran back to my room. I wasn't ready to feel anything for anyone, especially Christian.

Yes, our relationship had changed after the battle our senior year, but he would always be Lissa's love. Whether or not they still had feelings for each other didn't matter. I couldn't think of him that way.

I went through the rest of the week like nothing had happened. When Saturday came around I decided to stay in my room. I had picked up the habit of reading, though none of the western novels that Dimitri read. I read stories about the supernatural realm. I found it fascinating to read about the world of werewolves and witches. It was a great escape.

I was deep into my book when someone knocked on my door. I knew it wasn't Lissa because I could tell from the bond that she and Adrian were in his room. I marked my page and walked over to my door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Christian standing on the other side.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I stood out of his way, letting him in. He sat down on my couch and sighed heavily. "What's up?" I asked leaning against the door.

"Have I done something wrong, Rose?"

"No. Why do you think you did?"

He stood up and paced around the room. I still hadn't moved from my spot by the door. "Well Rose. You are avoiding me, and don't even say you aren't. Since that day in the gym you have been even more distant. Why?"

"I don't know." Okay, so I did know but I didn't want to tell him.

"I thought we were friends, Rose." He was standing in front of me now. I could smell his cologne and man he smelled amazing. I could feel my heartbeat pick up with him standing so close to me. "Why won't you talk to me?"

I tired to think of an answer. "I've been busy."

He stepped closer to me and I felt my breathing go uneven. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I interested in him all of a sudden? "I don't believe you," he said.

I could feel his breath on my lips. Before I could say anything else he put his hand on my face. I leaned into his hand before I even realized what I was doing. He closed the space between us and kissed me. I didn't know what to expect but what I felt scared me. There was a passion there that I had only felt with one other person, an electricity in his kiss that frightened me.

"I'm sorry," he said when he pulled back. He didn't say anything after that, he just turned and walked to the door. As he went to open it, I grabbed his arm. He turned around and I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him again.

This kiss was powerful. There was a hunger, a longing that I never expected. I didn't know what I was doing but the voice in my head kept telling me that I shouldn't be doing this but eventually it shut up. I pulled away, breathless, and looked in his eyes. I expected to see… I don't know what I really expected. He stood there looking at me with a mixture of shock and lust written across his face.

I left him standing there as I ran out of my room. I raced over to Adrian's and didn't even knock as I walked in. Adrian looked up from the drink he was pouring and dropped his glass. "Cousin, could you give Rose and I a moment?"

Lissa nodded and walked out onto the balcony. Adrian turned and looked at me. "That bad, huh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Who is it, Rose?"

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I breathed deeply trying to make sense of what just happened. I didn't know what Adrian saw and I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but I had to know. "Tell me what you see first."

"Your aura is all over the place. There is a lot of pink and red though. Tell me who it is," he said sitting next to me.

"Christian," I said barely loud enough for him to hear.

"That was not what I expected." I sat there not moving waiting for him to say more. After a few moments he finally spoke up. "How long has something been going on between you two?"

I leaned back and sighed. "That's just it, Adrian. There isn't anything going on between us. I mean I don't think there is. When we first got back I ran into him and I couldn't believe what I was thinking about him. It scared me and I have avoided him ever since then. But he came over today and before I knew what was happening I was kissing him, and I like it."

He started laughing and I looked at him in surprise. "Rose, it's okay for you to want to be with someone. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, but Christian?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants. You of all people should know that."

"Okay, then tell me how I am going to tell Lissa that I have feelings for Christian?" I asked a little louder than I intended to.

"I think you just did," Adrian said pointing to the door that lead to the balcony.

Lissa was standing there looking at me. I couldn't tell if she was mad because of the shadows that were on her face. She didn't say anything and I was afraid to. I don't know how long I sat there before she finally spoke. "It's okay Rose. You should go talk to him."

I couldn't believe she just said that. I stood up and walked out onto the balcony and Lissa followed. We sat down in the chairs and I looked over at her. She didn't seem mad but she was staring at me pretty hard. "What it is, Liss?"

"I'm just looking at your aura. I can tell you really do have feelings for him, and that's okay. Christian and I will never be a couple again. I got past that a long time ago. You deserve to be happy, and if he makes you happy then you should be with him."

I sat there looking at her. I could tell she was hiding something from me but she had her blocks up and I couldn't tell what it was. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Lissa, I can tell you are hiding something. What is it?"

"I am seeing someone," she said.

"Who?"

"Adrian."

Wow, that was not the answer I was expecting. In all honesty I thought that she would say Aaron. I had never expected her to say Adrian, but I was glad to see she had found someone. "How long has that been going on?"

"A couple weeks. How long have you been seeing Christian?"

"That's just the thing. I haven't been. When I first saw him when we got back, I felt something but I avoided him hoping that the feelings would go away. And a few days ago I attacked him in the gym, after he came up behind me when I was training, and I pinned him and all I could think about was kissing him. So I ran off to my room and tried to forget that, but today he showed up at my room and he kissed me. I found myself kissing him back and I liked it. And then I ran here."

Lissa hadn't said anything the entire time I was talking, she sat there patiently waiting for me to finish. "You need to talk to him."

That was all she said. She left me sitting on the balcony. I decided she was right and I walked back to my room. I didn't know where his room was and I figured he would eventually show back up. I opened the door to my room and was surprised to see Christian sitting on my couch.

"We need to talk," I said as I shut my door.

"I agree."

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and offered him one. He accepted and I grabbed another one. I took a long drink trying to steel my nerves before I started. Granted I knew that a beer wasn't going to solve my problems, but it sure did help. I sat down next to him and as I went to talk he started instead.

"I am sorry I kissed you. I know I shouldn't have done it but ever since I saw you that first day in the gym I have wanted to." I went to say something but he held up his hand. "Let me finish please. I don't know when it happened or why but I have feelings for you that I can't explain. I know that you don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you how I felt."

He stood up to leave but I pulled him back down next to me. I reached my hand forward and placed it on his jaw. His eyes were locked on mine and I could see the truth in his words. He really did care about me and as much as I wanted to deny it, I cared about him too. I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away I looked at him and said, "I feel the exact same way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I updated a little early, but I just had to.**

**Thank you for all the reviews already! I can't believe I have so many people reading this story! **

**I am going to start on a sequel for this story. If you want something to happen PM me or leave it in a review!**

**Thanks again everyone! And don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the night I kissed Christian after he poured his heart out to me. I hadn't seen him since then and I wasn't sure if that hurt me or not. I mean I had finally opened myself up to my feelings and then nothing. Not a phone call, a text, or even an email. It was Saturday and the sun was just starting to set. I knew I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep so I decided to go to the gym. Maybe a good fight could help me clear my mind.

I headed to the gym hoping to catch another guardian there. I walked in to find one of the newer guardians attacking the punching bag. He was seriously upset about something and looked like he could use a fight too.

"Hey, how about a spar?" I asked loud enough for him to hear me.

He stopped hitting the bag and turned around. He was good looking, standing at about six-three with short blonde hair and striking gray eyes. I think his name is Taylor Michaels but I wasn't positive. "Sure, you aren't afraid you will get hurt?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Do you not know who you are talking to?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Made your first Strigoi kills your senior year at the academy and fought in the battle of St. Vladimir's. Helped lead a rescue mission for the Dhampirs and Moroi that were taken. Graduated top of your class, even after you ran away for two years and dropped out and went on a revenge spree in Russia. You were assigned to Princess Dragomir and have been working at the Court for the past five years."

"Okay, that's just a little creepy. How do you know so much about me?"

"You may not realize this, but to most guardians you are a celebrity. Even to the novices around here. I've heard some of them even call you a god." Hearing him say that made my chest ache. That's how we all saw Dimitri. He was a god in our eyes and thanks to him and his training they saw me the same way.

"Let's get this show on the road," I said dropping into a defensive stance.

Taylor dropped down and we circled each other. It had been a while since I had sparred with anyone other than the novices. I had never seen Taylor fight before so I knew none of his moves and I was willing to bet that he had studied my fighting style. He came at with his a roundhouse kick toward my left side. I dropped down to my hands and heard the wind over my head. He had some speed behind him. This was going to be a great fight. I jumped back up and circled him again. This time he came at me with a right hook and I was able to block it and kick him in the knee. He flinched but it didn't move him as much as I hoped it would. I continued my assault and swung around with my left. I felt my hand connect and heard him grunt. I knew that had hurt because my hand was throbbing. He lunged and I dropped down and swiped his feet out from under him. He landed with a loud thud and I heard the air escape his lungs. I pounced and held my hand over his heart.

I got off of him and extended my hand to help him up. "You are an amazing fighter, Hathaway."

"Thank you but call me Rose."

"Rose, your reputation doesn't do you justice. I don't think I was even able to land one hit on you."

"I don't think so either, but don't worry most people can't. I learned from the best." I smiled and grabbed my water bottle.

"How was it training with Belikov?"

"Did you know him?" He shook his head. "He was a great guardian. Tell me what do you know of me from before the incident in Spokane?"

"I knew that you and the Princess had ran away and were brought back two years later. I believe you were in Portland."

"Yes. We had ran away because I felt there was someone after the Princess. At the time we didn't know who it was, but after we had returned we learned it was Prince Victor Dashkov. But if it wasn't for Dim- Guardian Belikov we never would have returned. It was his team that found us in Portland. I was extremely angry that they were bringing us back after so much time, but there wasn't anything I could do about. But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today. He stood up for me and even agreed to train me, so that I could catch up with the rest of the senior novices.

"I trained with him everyday before and after classes and soon I had caught up and surpassed most of my classmates. He was dedicated and passionate about everything in his life and that included his responsibilities of being a guardian. It was really hard when I, we, lost him." I sat there quietly remembering our times together during training. I tried to keep the tears from forming in my eyes but I felt that lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. Eventually Taylor spoke again.

"You were in love with him, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't have to worry about it. I can tell by the way you talk about him that you two were in love. He trained you well and I am proud to say that I am working with you." He stood up and headed toward the gym doors.

"Taylor," I called out after him. He turned around and looked at me. "Thanks for listening to me."

He smiled and I noticed that he had a beautiful smile. "You're welcome. But I expect a rematch soon."

I laughed and watched him walk away. I hadn't told anyone of mine and Dimitri's relationship and even though I hadn't said anything about it to Taylor he just knew. I grabbed my things and headed back to my room. My muscles were sore and I really needed a shower. There was a note taped to my door and I pulled it down as I walked into my room.

I tossed my water down and opened the note.

_Rose,_

_I am sorry that I haven't been to see you these past few weeks. After that night I was called by the Queen to go to Court and report on how my class was going. I just got back and found you weren't in your room. I am sorry if you felt that I was ignoring you. I promise you that was not the case. Now, wipe that stupid grin off your face and get your ass over here. Christian_

I couldn't help but laugh. I did have a stupid grin on my face and that made it even more funny to me. I pulled my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water run over my body until I felt all the soreness leave my muscles. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I didn't know what to wear because I didn't want him to think I dressed up for him, but at the same time I didn't want him to think I didn't care.

I laughed out-loud at myself. I felt like I was in high school all over again. I felt nervous and yet at the same time I was excited. I walked over to the dresser and opened up the drawer containing my bras and panties. I grabbed a set and closed the drawer. I looked down and noticed something sticking out from under the dresser. I slipped my clothes on and leaned down. I pulled at what seemed to be a piece of paper. When I got it out I fell to my knees. It wasn't a piece of paper, it was a picture of Dimitri and I during our infamous battle during the field experience. I was in the middle of spinning around to kick him but the look on both our faces should have been enough to give us away. I could see the love in both our eyes.

I couldn't believe that he had that picture of us, and after all this time it was still here. It broke my heart to think that he really did care so much about me and just as our life was falling into place he was ripped away from me. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and threw on a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I wasn't going to let myself cry over him anymore. He was gone and Christian was here in front of me. It was time to move on.

I walked across campus toward Christian's room when I ran into Adrian.

"Hey little Dhampir."

I laughed. Even after almost six years of knowing each other he still called me the same nickname he gave me when we first met. "Hey Adrian."

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" I went to answer and he laughed.

"I'm going to see Christian, if it is any of your business."

"You won't find him there."

"Do you know where he is then?"

He nodded. "He's in my room. Come on I was just headed that way. I'll walk with you."

I walked with Adrian in a comfortable silence. Sometimes I regretted that I could never feel the same way about him as he did for me, but I wouldn't change it. He as a great friend and I loved him a lot. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him being my rock after I came back from Russia. He held me together and helped me see that my life wasn't over even though I felt like it was at the time.

"How is your relationship going with Lissa?" I asked as we walked across campus.

"It's going well."

I smiled. I was glad that he finally found someone that made him happy. Lissa was my best friend and Adrian was too. To be able to see them both happy was more than I could ever ask for. We walked into the building and he opened his door for me.

I saw Christian's back out on the balcony and I walked toward the door. I was excited to see him again and to figure out what was really going on between us. I stepped out and wasn't prepared for what I saw.

He had his hand on Lissa's face and she was staring at him. There was so much love in her eyes I just couldn't take it. She looked up and saw me and before she could say anything I turned around and ran out of Adrian's room. I could hear her calling after me but I didn't stop. I kept running without a destination in mind. I ran not thinking about where I was going. When I finally stopped I found myself outside the cabin. I couldn't bring myself to go inside so instead I sat down next to the lake. I felt my eyes stinging and I didn't fight to keep the tears back this time. I cried and let it all out. Just as I was willing to really start to let myself fall for someone else I saw that.

I sat there crying watching the water for hours. I could hear Lissa calling me through the bond but I never answered. Instead I blocked her out. My cell phone rang but I didn't even look at who was calling. I turned it off and put it back in my pocket. I was close to where the wards ended and I heard someone walking around. I dried my tears and grabbed my stake. There shouldn't be anyone out here. As soon as I stood up the nausea I felt when a Strigoi was around hit me. I listened carefully, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Just as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness in the trees I saw a figure.

My heart felt like it had stopped when he stepped out of the shadows. In the darkness he looked just like he had the last time I stood out here with him. His brown hair lying across his shoulders slighting curling at the ends. Those dark brown eyes staring into mine with such emotion. But those eyes weren't the same anymore. They were ringed in red. He wasn't the same person I fell in love with anymore.

"Roza," he whispered.

"What are you doing here, Dimitri?"

"I came for you. You won't get away from me this time. I will have you."

I had three options right now. I could either cross the wards and try to kill him, I could run back to the guardian building and alert them that he was here, or I could turn my phone back on and send Lissa a text and then try to kill him. Right now I didn't want to talk to Lissa and I didn't want someone else to kill Dimitri. This was my fight and I had to finish it myself.

"I told you I don't want that life for me. And the Dimitri I knew didn't want that life either."

"But I do now, Roza. And I want you in my life. Just think we can have all of eternity together. We can have our happy ending after all."

It broke my heart to hear him say that. I wanted my happy ending with him more than ever but that dream died the day he was attacked in the caves. I would never have a life with him and I knew that. "You know I can't do that."

"Just come out here and be with me. I love you, Roza."

That did it. I felt the tears streaming down my face. Ever since he left all I wanted was for him to say he loved me again. I don't know what would have happened on the bridge that night if he would have said it but that night was long gone. I carefully walked forward, crossing the wards and walked up to him. I placed my hand on his face and he leaned into it. He wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry and he rubbed my back. In this moment it was hard to think that he was ever a Strigoi but I knew better.

I looked up into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. His lips still felt warm on mine. I pulled back far enough to talk, not wanting this to end. "I love you, too, Dimitri." And with those words I sank my stake deep into his chest making sure I didn't miss his heart this time.

He smiled and whispered thank you as the life left his body and he fell to the ground. My nausea disappeared and I knew we were alone out here and I collapsed on top of him and cried. I couldn't stop. Everything that had happened between us came back to me. Every kiss, every look, every moment we ever had. I cried until I had no more tears left and then I cried more. I had killed my one true love in this world and nothing was ever going to change that.

I don't know how long I had been there when I heard voices around me. I was too tired and too hurt to look around. I kept crying and I felt someone pick me up. I screamed for them to put me down but they didn't. I drifted into an unconscious state at some point. All the pain I felt was still there. My heart was broken and I was the one who did it. After more than five years I finally completed my unspoken promise to Dimitri and now I didn't know what I was suppose to do. Everything was different now and I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in the black abyss for all eternity, and I planned on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So everyone might have noticed I didn't update yesterday, well here's the reason. I have quite a few people reading my story and yet I only got a couple reviews. I love that you are reading my story, but the reviews make my day and without them I don't really feel as if I should continue this story. Thank you to those who are Reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

Anyway! Here is chapter five, it is mainly in Christian's POV because I feel like he needed to have a chance to be seen from his side!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please, please, please review! I won't be posting the next chapter until I get 7 reviews on this one. Thank you for understanding!**

**Sami**

* * *

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I was sitting on the plane anxious to return back to St. Vladimir's. The morning after I told Rose how I felt I was rushed off to Court to meet with the Queen about my defensive magic class. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell Rose I was leaving and I was worried that she was going to be mad and feel like I was ignoring her.

As soon as the plane landed I headed straight for her room. I knocked and knocked but she didn't answer. I went to the desk in the lobby and asked Stan for a pen and paper. I wrote her a note telling her I was back and taped it to her door.

I rushed back to my room to take a quick shower and change. I had just stepped out when I heard my phone ringing. I ran out to my room almost tripping trying to reach my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Christian, it's Lissa."

"Oh, hey Lissa. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at Adrian's? I want to talk to you about something."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, give me a little bit. I just got out of the shower and I still need to get dressed."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

I closed my phone and got dressed. It was cold out so I grabbed a jacket and headed out. The sun was completely down and the sky was clear. I loved the way the stars looked at night. I couldn't wait to hold Rose and stare into the night. I walked into the building and made my way to Adrian's room. Just as I raised my hand to knock the door opened.

"Hey cousin. Lissa's on the balcony," Adrian said letting me pass.

I walked past him and headed outside. Lissa was sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket. She was deep in thought and didn't hear me come out. It wasn't until I called her a third time that she realized I was out there.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing much."

"Come on, Liss. We may not be together anymore but I can tell there is something on your mind. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you love her?"

It took me a minute to find my voice. "Not yet, but I know in time I will. She is special. I never expected to have feelings for her but I do and I am happy."

Lissa smiled at me. "I'm glad you found someone to make you happy."

"What about you, Liss?"

"I've been seeing someone here lately."

"Who?"

"Adrian."

I couldn't help but laugh. In the beginning I always felt there was something between them but no one listened to my worries. I guess in the end I was right after all. "Does he treat you well?"

"He treats me like a Princess."

We both had to laugh at that. I reached over and put my hand on her face. She leaned into it and I could see the love in her eyes for him. She looked behind me and her face changed. I turned around just in time to see Rose take off. Shit, I knew what it looked like. I have really screwed up now. I turned to go after her but Lissa stopped me.

"No, let me go talk to her."

I let her run out after Rose and I fell back down into the chair. Adrian came out and handed me a glass. "It'll be okay, cousin. Don't worry about it."

"I hope you're right. I can't lose her before I even had her."

"I can see how much you really do care about her. I'm glad she found someone that can make her happy. She deserves it after everything that has happened to her."

I sat there in silence, waiting for Lissa to come back. I don't know how long I sat there waiting for her to come back in when I finally heard the door open. I jumped up only to find Lissa walking in alone.

"Did you find her?"

Lissa shook her head. "No I looked everywhere for her and she is blocking me through the bond."

That was all I needed to hear. She was really hurt and I had to find her, I had to explain things. I ran out with Lissa and Adrian behind me. I didn't know where I was running to but I was being pulled toward the lake that Lissa and I had skated on with my aunt before Christmas our senior year. I could see something in the distance as I ran. The closer I got I realized it was Rose. She was outside the wards crying.

"Lissa, call Alberta," I yelled as I ran to Rose. I wasn't worried about getting myself hurt. My defensive magic had advanced nicely and I knew I could take care of myself. I ran to her, she was crying and it took me a moment to realize what she was leaning over. It was Dimitri. She had finally killed him.

"Oh, shit." I heard Adrian say from behind me.

I carefully knelt down next to Rose. She didn't even notice me. She was crying so hard. I sat there with her until Alberta showed up with Stan. Alberta gasped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Was she out here alone?"

"Yes, she ran out earlier and we couldn't find her. I had a feeling she might be out here and this is how we found her," I explained quietly.

Rose was still crying and with every sob my heart broke a little more for her. "Well let's get her to the clinic. Stan and I will take care of him."

I picked Rose up and she started fighting me to put her down. It broke my heart to see her like that. I held onto her tightly, silently thanking God for letting her survive meeting him again. I threw the doors open to the clinic calling for someone to come help me. Dr. Olendzki came running out, slipping on her doctor's coat.

"Oh my God. What happened to Rose?" she asked as I placed her down on a bed.

"She killed Dimitri. She isn't hurt but she isn't waking up. I don't know what is wrong," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

I watched as Dr. Olendzki hooked Rose up to different monitors and started an IV. I sat next to her the entire time, not wanting to leave her side. I held her hand and waited.

"When will she wake up?"

Dr. Olendzki shrugged. "I don't know, Christian. She has been through a lot. This is just the way her brain is protecting her. Sometimes when we go through something so traumatic it turns off to protect itself. It could be a few hours to a few years before she wakes up. I'm sorry."

"Please come back to me, Rose," I whispered in her ear. "I can't lose you already." I kissed her forehead and sat down, never letting her hand go.

ROSE'S POV

I was sitting in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything around me except complete darkness. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, I was just too numb. I had killed him. I watched the life completely leave his eyes this time and he said thank you. After everything I did to him, after all the time he had to spend as a Strigoi he still thanked me. I lost him now and there was nothing that was ever going to change that.

I could hear someone talking to me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was so far away and I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here forever, where nothing could hurt me again.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I had been sitting next to Rose for almost a month now. The only time I left her side was when I had to teach my class. Other than that I was always with her. I read to her, talked to her, I tried everything I could think of to bring her back. Lissa and Adrian both stopped by everyday but Rose never noticed. She just laid there in the bed looking so peaceful. I heard Adrian and Lissa walk in and then I got an idea.

"Adrian, have you tried to reach her?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm not sure it is going to work. She isn't sleeping now, her brain has turned itself off. I don't think it would work."

"Could you try, please?"

I could see he was torn. I knew that he loved Rose still and he wanted her to wake up but he seemed afraid of what he might find if he was able to get through to her. I sat there watching him. "Okay, I will try once, but I can't promise anything."

"I know, but I just feel like this is my fault."

"Christian, you didn't do this to her. Even if you would have been there she would probably still be like this," Lissa said from the other side of the bed.

I smiled at her. I knew it didn't make sense to them but I did feel responsible, maybe if I hadn't upset her earlier she would have been stronger and would have been able to make it through this.

Adrian sat down in the chair and closed his eyes. I had never seen him dream walk before and I found it interesting. He didn't open his eyes immediately so I figured it worked. Now we just had to wait.

ROSE'S POV

I was lying in the dark alone when everything started to change. I found myself at the ski lodge once again. I saw Adrian standing in front of me and he looked terrible. When I saw him I couldn't help but break down. I knew that he looked like that because of me.

"Oh, Rose," he said pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest. "It'll will be okay, I promise."

"How can you say that? I killed him, Adrian. He is gone, and there is nothing I can do to change that. I can't come back."

"Yes, you can. You have people that love you here. Christian hasn't left your side since we found you."

"Why is he here. He still loves Lissa, I saw them Adrian."

"No, that's what you thought you saw. The love in her eyes you saw wasn't for him it was for me. They were talking about me and her when you walked out. You need to come back to us Rose, please."

I started crying again. Now I was hurting everyone else that loved me. I could never keep from hurting those I loved. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost a month little Dhampir. It's time to come home."

"Soon."

He kissed my forehead and the world around me disappeared. I returned to my black nothingness and closed my eyes. I kept seeing Dimitri's face in those last few seconds when he looked like the man I fell in love with. I could see the love and pride in his eyes and that's what hurt the most. That even after everything he did still love me and he was proud of me.

I sighed and stood up. Adrian was right, it was time for me to go back. I needed to move on and go back to those that loved me. I could hear someone talking to me and this time instead of ignoring the voice I followed it. That voice is what lead me where I needed to go.

I felt the world around me changing and I tried to open my eyes. The light was so bright that it actually hurt. I blinked a few times and saw Christian sitting next to me, reading me a book. I couldn't help by smile.

"Hey," I managed to croak out.

Christian dropped his book when he heard my voice. He looked up and smiled. It wasn't his trademark smirk, it was a true beautiful smile and it warmed something in me. "You're back."

"Where else would I be? Adrian told me I needed to come back because you guys can't live with out me. I must be pretty damn special if that's the case," I joked.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad you're back. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Don't go getting soft on me fire boy," I groaned.

He laughed and stood up. I watched as he walked out of the room to go find Dr. Olendzki. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. I dreamt of Dimitri but this time he wasn't a Strigoi, he was a Dhampir.

"Thank you, Roza," he said.

"Anything for you, Comrade. Anything for you."

He smiled and gave me a kiss. "I will truly miss you."

"I will miss you, too," I said softly as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

I knew in that moment I would be okay. I freed his soul and now he could rest. I would never forget him, but now I could stop torturing myself over him. I could move on, keeping his memories with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Like I said once I got the seven reviews I would post again, so here it is: Chapter 6. It is one of the shortest chapters in the story and I am sorry for that, but it's kind of one of those chapters that have to be done and are kinda slow. Sorry! I needed a way to move on from the next chapter and this was the way I felt was best.**

**Disclaimer: The amazing Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and the characters in this story, except for Taylor Michaels. He is all mine, hehe:)**

**Please remember to Review! I will post the next chapter when I get TEN reviews this time!**

* * *

I woke the next morning to find myself alone. I was disappointed to see that Christian had left, but I couldn't really blame him. I hated being in the clinic and I didn't blame him for not staying around.

I carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I caught my reflection in the mirror and gasped. My hair was tangled and sticking up at weird angles. There were dark circles under my eyes and they looked lifeless. I used the bathroom and then I quickly tried to tame my hair. I ran my fingers through it over and over but it just made it worse. I finally gave up and walked back out to my room. I was surprised to see Christian sitting by my bed.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Glad to see you walking around, Thorns."

Did he seriously just call me Thorns? Surely, he didn't. "Thorns?"

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged and picked up a paper bag that he had sat on my bed. "I brought you some doughnuts."

"You read my mind," I said carefully getting on my bed. I opened the bag and found three chocolate doughnuts screaming at me to eat them. I pulled one out and took a bite. I couldn't help the moan that came from my mouth. They were so good. I heard him laughing and I gave him the meanest glare I could muster. "Keep laughing, Blaze. As soon as I get back on my feet you have an ass kicking coming your way."

Christian fell back in his chair throwing his hand over his heart. "Ouch, I think you drew blood with that comment, Thorns."

I couldn't help from laughing. I really missed this playful banter we always had between us. It just came so naturally. I really did miss him all these years and I was glad he was back in my life.

We sat around and talked for a while until Dr. Olendzki came in. "Rose, I'm glad to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. Just a little exhausted but nothing I can't handle. When do I get to leave?"

"You can leave today if you refrain from any physical activity for the next seventy-two hours." I nodded. "Okay, let me go get your discharge papers and then you can leave. But I'm serious Rose, you need to take it easy. You may not have been through a lot physically but you did emotionally and you need time to heal."

After she walked out I looked over at Christian, he had that damn smirk plastered across his face. "What?" I snapped.

"Guess that ass kicking will have to wait."

I punched him in the arm. "That's what you think."

"Lissa brought you some clothes. They are sitting over there. I'll let you get changed and then I will walk with you back to your room, okay?"

"Thank you." After Christian walked out I changed into the clothes Lissa had brought me. Luckily she just brought a simple pair of jeans and a black knit sweater. I was putting my shoes on when Dr. Olendzki knocked on the door.

She gave me my discharge papers and some pain medicine. I met Christian in the waiting area and we started walking to the dorms. We don't talk the entire way but I didn't mind. It was nice just having him walk with me. I opened my door and turned to him, "Do you want to come in?"

"I would love to."

I opened the door and tossed my keys on the nightstand. "I'm going to take a shower but make yourself at home. It won't take me long."

I walked over to my dresser to get some clothes out and saw the picture of Dimitri and me. My eyes immediately started tearing up but I fought against the tears. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I stood under the water until I heard a knock on the door.

"Rose, are you okay? You've been in there for over an hour."

Shit, I hadn't realized I had been in the shower that long. "Um, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I shut the water off and got out. I dried off and wrapped my towel around my hair. Sure enough my hands and feet were pruned beyond belief. I pulled on my favorite sweatpants and a tank top and walked back out. Christian was sprawled out on the couch with a look I couldn't read on his face. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his leg. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and placed his hand on mine. "Here you are worried about what's wrong with me, when you just got out of the hospital."

"I'm fine. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Rose," he breathed. "I was so worried I lost you. When I saw you laying there in the trees, it took every ounce of me to not break down right there. I didn't know how to help you and I felt like I was losing you before I even really had you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I laid there with my head on his chest. I felt safe in his arms, which was weird being that I was the Dhampir and he was the Moroi. I was suppose to protect him.

"You know that if you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you, right?"

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it yet."

"That's fine." He kissed the top of my head and just held me.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

It was almost eleven and Rose was still sleeping. I hadn't been to the feeders in over 36 hours and I was starting to feel drained. I told Dr. Olendzki I was going to go to the feeders and then I would be right back and if Rose woke up before I returned. I hurried across campus to the commons and ran into Lissa and Adrian as I walked into the feeder room.

"How's Rose?" asked Lissa.

"She's still asleep. I needed to come by the feeders and then I am going back over there."

"Has she woken up again since I last dream walked with her?" Adrian looked worse than I did. I don't think he has been sleeping well since we found Rose.

"No, but Dr. Olendzki says that she is just sleeping, her body is exhausted from everything."

We talked for a few more minutes and then I headed into the feeders. I finished quickly and then walked over to get Rose a few doughnuts for when she woke up. I grabbed three chocolate doughnuts and headed back to the clinic.

When I got back to Rose's room she wasn't there and I started to get worried until I heard the sink on in the bathroom. I sat back down in my chair and waited for her to come out. She looked surprised to see me. I looked up and smiled at her. "Glad to see you walking around, Thorns."

"Thorns?" She looked amused with her new nickname.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged and picked up a paper bag that I had sat on her bed. "I brought you some doughnuts."

"You read my mind," she said as she carefully got on her bed. She opened the bag and pulled one out and took a bite. She must have liked them because she moaned as she ate. I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was so cute.

She turned and gave me what she probably thought was the meanest glare but I found it cute. "Keep laughing, Blaze. As soon as I get back on my feet you have an ass kicking coming your way."

I fell back in my chair and threw my hand over my heart. "Ouch, I think you drew blood with that comment, Thorns."

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Even after everything she has been through she is still laughing. That had to be a good sign. She was going to make it through this. I always new that Rose was strong and this just proved it.

We sat around and talked for a while until Dr. Olendzki came in. "Rose, I'm glad to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. Just a little exhausted but nothing I can't handle. When do I get to leave?" She never did like staying in the clinic.

"You can leave today if you refrain from any physical activity for the next seventy-two hours." Rose nodded. "Okay, let me go get your discharge papers and then you can leave. But I'm serious Rose, you need to take it easy. You may not have been through a lot physically but you did emotionally and you need time to heal."

I couldn't help but smirk at the doctor's comment about physical activity. Rose could barely keep still and now she wasn't allowed to do anything. This was going to be an interesting three days.

"What?" she snapped.

I couldn't help but try to get her to laugh again. "Guess that ass kicking will have to wait."

She punched me in the arm and it hurt. She may be small but that girl sure can pack a lot of power into a punch. "That's what you think."

"Lissa brought you some clothes. They are sitting over there. I'll let you get changed and then I will walk with you back to your room, okay?"

I walked out giving Rose some privacy and sat in the waiting room. She came out about ten minutes later dressed and carrying her discharge papers. We walked in silence back to her room. I could tell there was something on her mind but I wasn't going to press the issue. She would tell me when she was ready.

Rose unlocked her door and then turned to me. "Do you want to come in?"

"I would love to."

She tossed her keys down. "I'm going to take a shower but make yourself at home. It won't take me long."

I watched her get some clothes and head into the bathroom. I turned the TV on and found a show to watch. I sat there watching TV for a while when I realized I hadn't heard anything from Rose. I started to get worried that she might have passed out in the shower so I decided to see if she was okay.

"Rose, are you okay? You've been in there for over an hour."

"Um, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I heard her turn the water off and I sat back down on the couch. I wasn't interested in what was on the TV anymore.

She walked out in a pair of sweats and a tank top and couldn't have been more beautiful. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my leg. "What's wrong?"

"Here you are worried about what's wrong with me, when you just got out of the hospital," I sighed, placing my hand over hers.

"I'm fine. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Rose," I breathed. "I was so worried I lost you. When I saw you laying there in the trees, it took every ounce of me to not break down right there. I didn't know how to help you and I felt like I was losing you before I even really had you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

I pulled her to me and held her tight. She rested her head on my chest and I couldn't help but think how perfectly it fit there. "You know that if you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you, right?"

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it yet."

"That's fine." I kissed the top of her head.

When I looked back down at her she had fallen asleep. I carefully stood up and put her in bed. She looked so peaceful but I didn't want to leave her alone so I walked back over to the couch and turned the TV down. I laid down to where I could keep an eye on her. Eventually I fell asleep and she filled me dreams. It was the best sleep I had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know i haven't gotten Ten Reviews yet but I just wanted to post anyway! Thank you for all of those that did review, it means soooooo much!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the rights to all Vampire Academy Books and Characters**

**Please remember that this story does not have a Beta, so be nice. I'll post chapter 8 after TEN reviews! This time I am serious! HEHEH**

* * *

ROSE'S POV

I woke the next morning to find Christian asleep on my couch. He looked so cute laying there, his hair all ruffled and slightly snoring. I quietly got up and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Wake up," I whispered into his ear.

He groaned and pulled me to him. "It's too early."

I relaxed in is grip and laid down. "We can't lay here like this forever. Lissa will be here before too long."

Just as I finished talking there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Lissa standing in front of me. "Oh, Rose. I was so worried," she said throwing her arms around me.

I stumbled but gained my footing back. "Lissa, I'm okay. I wasn't hurt. Well not physically anyway."

"I know, Rose. Come on Adrian wants us to meet him for lunch."

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you later," Christian said kissing my cheek.

Lissa's mouth dropped and she blushed a deep red color. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't even know he was here. I didn't…did I?"

I laughed. "No, you didn't interrupt anything."

"But did you?"

"No, Liss. I didn't. And even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'm not allowed and I quote 'any physical activity for seventy-two hours'."

I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey long-sleeve top. Lissa practically dragged me to Adrian's room. I got the surprise of a lifetime when I got there. Mia and Eddie were sitting on the couch.

"Eddie! Mia! When did you get in?" I asked.

Eddie pulled me into a bear hug lifting my feet off the ground. "About an hour ago."

"How long are you two staying for?"

"A couple days. I'm helping Christian out with the new magic program. You should see what I can do now. I'm getting pretty killer with my magic now."

"And she can hold her own in a physical fight, too," chimed Eddie.

I sat down next to Christian and put my head on his shoulder. I got a look from Mia that said I would be explaining this after we got done at Adrian's.

"Okay everyone sit. I have presents for all of you," Adrian said. He walked out carrying five boxes. He handed each of us one. "Go ahead open them."

I unwrapped the box and carefully pulled the top off. There was the most beautiful masquerade mask sitting inside. It would cover the area around my eyes and was painted a beautiful deep red color with gold and pink. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Oh, wow, Adrian. This is beautiful. What's it for?"

"That Little Dhampir, you have to figure out for yourself. Other than the masks the only hint you get is we will be traveling for the Christmas holidays. We leave at sunset on the twenty-sixth."

I tried to run through of all the big events that people wore masks to. I wasn't counting any place out because Adrian has his own private jet. Carnival wasn't for another three months and Halloween had already passed.

"It's the _Minge de Royals_," Christian whispered in my ear.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you tonight at dinner."

I smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to dinner with you, Blaze?"

"Ah, Thorns, you kill me."

Mia cleared her throat. "Thank you for this but I don't think Eddie and I can get out of work to go."

Adrian smiled his sly smile. He must have done something. "Don't you worry about that. I have it all taken care of already. Just make sure you get on the plane to come back here on the twenty-fourth."

"Can you at least tell us what country it is in?" asked Eddie.

"Nope. That will give it away. And if anyone figures it out, keep it to yourself. I want it to be a surprise."

I put my mask back in the box and closed the lid. Christian had told me what it was but I still didn't know what he was talking about. I was excited for the trip though. The last time I did something fun like this would probably be when I went to the dance with Mason. Poor Mason. I still miss him.

I looked over at Eddie and could see he was thinking of Mason, too. I gave him a small smile to tell him I knew what he was thinking. Eddie still doesn't know what really happened that day but he never asks about it. I don't talk about that day but if he ever did ask, I would tell him.

I was waiting for Christian outside my building. He didn't tell me what we were doing. All I got was a text to meet him outside in fifteen minutes. Well here I was alone, and I was starting to get cold. Just as I was about to give up I see him walking up.

"Sorry, I got stopped. You ready?"

I slip my arm through his. "Sure am."

We walk back to his room and he has a table set up with candles and soft music playing. It was so sweet but I was a little nervous about it. I really did care for him but I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a relationship with him. It was hard to think about Dimitri really being gone, and if I started something with Christian, I mean really started something with him, it would be accepting he was really dead.

I sat down and Christian brought our food out. When he sat it down in front of me I couldn't help but laugh. It was pizza and brownies.

"You didn't think I forgot did you?"

"I'm surprised you remembered. I mean it's been five years."

"I could never forget anything about you. Even if I wanted to."

"Ouch." I took a bite of the pizza. "Wow, Christian this is amazing. I might just have to keep you around for your cooking skills."

"I hope you decide to keep me around for me than that."

"Christian." I reach over and put my hand on top of his. "I really appreciate everything you have done, but I don't know if I am ready to start a relationship."

"And I'm not trying to push you. I understand that it might be a while and I don't mind waiting. And in the mean time I will help you get through anything, I will always be here for you. Even if we never have a relationship."

We finish dinner making small talk every now and then but the food was so good that I could barely speak. Christian picked up my plate and took it back to the kitchen. The Moroi faculties rooms were much nicer than ours. They had a small kitchen and their bed was in a different room.

"Thank you. Now are you going to tell me what _Minge de Royals_ means?"

He shook his head and sat down next to me on the couch. "Nope. Adrian said to keep it to ourselves. Sorry, Thorns."

"Oh, come on. Please?" I gave him my man eater smile hoping that it would do some good.

"Oh, Rose. Don't give me that look. It's not going to help. I won't tell you."

I leaned over to him this time giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes I could. "Please? For me?"

"How about this. If you haven't figured it out by this time next week I will tell you. But not a moment before."

"Fine," I said crossing my arms across my chest and pretending to pout. I knew it didn't do any good because Christian started laughing. So I punched him in the arm, hard. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Christian jumped on me and pinned me to the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my body weight to the left, knocking us onto the floor and putting me on top. He tried to do the same thing with little success.

"I've been doing this for a while, Blaze. You aren't getting me off you that easy," I said with a wink. I had his arms pinned above his head so he really couldn't do much. I decided to take this time for a little torture.

I leaned down and softly whispered in his ear. "You can make this easy or you can make this hard. It's your choice."

I felt him shudder under me. "When have I ever chosen the easy route?"

I softly kissed his cheek, down his jaw and his neck. I heard him growl as he tried to move his arms so I put more pressure on them. I gently bit his ear.

"Ready to tell me yet?"

He shook his head. I started kissing him again and pinned both arms with one hand. I pulled his shirt up and kissed my way down to his chest. I but his nipple, gently pulling on it and he tried to get his arms free.

"I'll let you go when you tell me."

He didn't say anything so I continued my torture. Moving over to his other nipple. I slowly started to grind against him as I did this and I could tell he was liking what I was doing. I made my way back up and kissed his neck again until I got to his ear. "When ever you want to tell me you can."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll tell you," he growled.

I didn't let his arms go but I stopped moving. I hovered right about his face waiting for him to tell me. "Go ahead."

"It's the Ball of the Royals. They hold it every year in a different location."

I was so close I could feel his words on my lips. I wanted to kiss him so much but I wanted to make sure I got everything out of him before I did. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, you are killing me." He leaned up and kissed me before I could react. When I got over the shock I kissed him back. His lips felt so perfect on mine. I felt something inside myself when he kissed me. It seemed so right, like we were suppose to do this. Not the same way it felt with Dimitri but right nonetheless.

He rolled over so that he was now on top of me. His hands roaming all over me. His touch left my skin burning. I wanted him, needed him. His touch woke something that laid long dormant within me. I pulled his shirt up over his head. His body was amazing for a Moroi. He had a defined chest and abs that I never would have expected. I knew he had been working out a lot more but damn he looked amazing.

He took my shirt off throwing it next to us. He looked at me with hungry eyes. I could tell he wanted me and right now I wasn't going to stop him. He kissed his way down my neck, my collarbone, across my chest. He showed my nipples the same attention except he warmed his mouth. My back arched pushing my chest closer to him. If I would have known being with a fire user could be this amazing and we hadn't even had sex I would have done it a long time ago.

"Rose?" he whispered in my ear.

"Huh?"

"I think we should stop."

"Why?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I want you to want to be with me because you want to. Not just to take you mind off things."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were full of lust and I could see how much he really did want me and how hard he was trying to do the right thing. "Okay," I whispered.

He reluctantly pulled me up and handed me my shirt. As much as I didn't really want to stop I understood why he said that. Which made me respect him even more. He truly did care about me and didn't want to take advantage of me.

We laid on the couch watching movies for the rest of the night. I finally made it back to my room late into the night. The sun was fully up and it felt so good on my skin. I really did miss the sun and I soaked up as much as I could. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips as soon as I hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I can't believe how many of you really do like this story! Please remember that when you get to the end of this chapter, I promise it will be worth the wait. Please don't kill me LOL. Remember 10 reviews= the next chapter!**

Disclaimer- VA belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.

* * *

I was standing outside watching my class run the last laps that they were going to run before the Christmas holidays. Mia and Eddie would be arriving later today. I was excited for our trip to wherever we were going, I still hadn't been able to figure out where Adrian was taking us.

"Alright everyone!" I shouted. "Let's head inside."

I followed my class back into the gym. "Everyone grab a partner and get in your starting positions."

There were an odd number of novices so I paired up with one of the few females. Her name was Erika and she was my height with blonde hair and grey eyes. I was proud of her because she a great fighter and I could see a lot of potential in her. She was going to be a great guardian when she graduated.

"And begin," I commanded.

I sparred with Erika for the rest of class. She got in a few great hits and I knew I was going to have a large bruise on my thigh in the morning. She came close to pinning me once but didn't have the strength to bring me all the way down. I made a mental note to talk to the weight trainer about working with her on that.

After class I was clearing the mats out of the gym when I heard someone come in. I could tell they were trying to be quiet and sneak up on me but I didn't turn around. I kept moving the mats into the storage room. When I came back out I didn't see anyone. Okay, that was a little weird.

I was almost back over to the mats when I heard the air behind me shift. I ducked just in time as I saw a leg fly over my head. Staying in my crouched position I kicked out behind me, making contact with my attacker. I heard the air escape their chest. I flipped forward and spun to face them. I couldn't tell who it was because they had one of the ski masks on that cover your entire face.

He lunged at me and I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over. He landed on the mat with a thud and I pounced. I landed a good blow to his face and heard the bones in his nose break. With my knee in the crevice holding his shoulders down I pulled off his mask. Not worrying about the pain it would cause when it went over his nose. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Eddie! Dammit, what did you think you were doing? I couldn't have killed you!" I yelled. I moved off of Eddie and helped him up.

He was holding his nose and trying not to laugh. "I will never be able to sneak up on you will I?"

"Probably not. Now let's get you to Lissa so she can heal your nose."

He agreed and we walked to Lissa's room. By the time we arrived his nose had stopped bleeding but I could see two black eyes starting to form already. Lissa answered the door only moments after I knocked.

"Oh my God, Rose what did you do?" asked Lissa as she ushered us inside.

"Why does everybody assume it was me that did something?"

"Because it normally is you."

"Okay, that is true. But this time it wasn't really my fault. He tried to sneak up on me and was wearing a mask. It was self defense."

Lissa and Eddie both laughed. "Alright have a seat Eddie. Rose will you bring me wet washcloth, please?"

I headed off to her bathroom and wet a washcloth. I could feel her magic through the bond. I will always love the feeling that her healing brings, it was just the side effects I hated. Luckily the darkness doesn't affect her as much when she heals now. That was a good thing for both of us.

I handed Eddie the washcloth and he cleaned the blood off his face. "Sorry again, Eddie."

"Don't be. But what I can't figure out is how you managed to pick me up by my shoulders and throw me over your head. That was amazing!"

"Pure luck. I hadn't tried to do that before, it just kind of happened."

"You need to teach Mia that move."

"Is she here already, too? I didn't think you guys were getting in until later."

"Well we weren't suppose to but Adrian got our flight bumped up. I decided to surprise you and that didn't go as well as I had planned."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't sneak up on her, Eddie," said Lissa.

"That's just the thing. I was quiet, that I am sure of." He looked over at me. "But then again when you have been trained by Belikov not much can surprise you."

I flinched at Dimitri's name. I hadn't thought much about him or that day. Everyone had kept from saying his name around me and I appreciated it.

"Oh, Rose. Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"It's okay, Eddie. Don't worry about it." I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll meet you guys at Adrian's later for our Christmas party, okay?"

I said my goodbyes and went to my room. I felt bad for not talking about Dimitri anymore or even thinking about him. He was my best friend, my mentor, my lover. I knew it was stupid to still be affected by just his name, but I couldn't help it.

I turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes. I was sweaty and smelled kind of bad. I stood under the extremely hot water trying to get my tense muscles to relax. I stayed in the shower until the water started to run cold. I wrapped a towel around me and started to blow dry me hair. I was almost done when I heard a knock at my door.

"I'll be right there," I yelled at the door.

I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me. Christian was standing on the other side of the door holding a garment bag. "This is from Lissa."

I took the bag and laid it on the bed. I pulled the zipper down and pulled out a knee-length eggplant colored dress. It was a halter that twisted around the front and was belted with a black belt. It was beautiful.

"What's this for?"

"Tonight. She said that you would end up in jeans if it were up to you."

Lissa was right I had planned on wearing a pair of jeans, a tight fitting red shirt and ballet flats. I also pulled out a pair of shoes from the bottom of the bag. "How the hell am I suppose to walk in these?" I asked Christian. They were four inch round toe heels. This was crazy.

"I don't know," he laughed. "I can always carry you."

I shot him a look. "Do I look like I need to be carried?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I headed back to the bathroom and finished drying my hair. I slid the dress on and fell in love. It fit perfectly, hugging my curves in just the right places. I add a black flower ring, some black bangles, a little smoky eye shadow, and some of my favorite lip gloss. I looked in the mirror satisfied with my reflection and walked out. Christian was sitting on the couch and when he looked up his jaw dropped.

"Careful, Blaze. You might catch flies if you don't shut your mouth."

Our relationship was going well between us. We had officially been together for around a month and he had been nothing but a gentleman. I still wasn't ready to take our physical relationship any farther but we spent most of our nights together.

"You look…wow."

I laughed. "Who knew that Ozera would be left without a comeback by Rose Hathaway. World I think Hell just froze over."

"Well at least your skis won't go to waste," said Christian.

"I can't believe you just said I was going to Hell. I am so taking you with me now." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll go anywhere as long as you are there." He gently kissed my lips. "Now come on, you are already running late."

You would think people would be use to me showing up late by now. I slipped on the heels and stood back up. This was going to be very interesting. I looped my arm through Christian's and we walked to Adrian's. Good thing I was dating a fire user because I didn't even think about bringing a jacket, but it didn't matter since he heated the air around us. It was probably one of the most useful things he could do.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. I could hear the music before we even came close to his door. I didn't even bother knocking because I knew that no one would hear me. Adrian had really outdone himself this time, or should I say Lissa had really outdone herself this time. The living area was decorated with a beautiful Christmas tree, lights and plenty of candles.

Lissa came running to me. "Rose you look amazing!"

She was wearing a pink knee-length one shoulder dress. It was light a flowing, giving the illusion of Lissa actually having curves. She stood much taller than me now with her white peep-toe heels. "I have you to thank for that! I love this dress. And your's is amazing, too."

"You are welcome, Rose. You want a drink?"

I hesitated. I knew that I was technically off until after the first of the year, but that guardian training was hard to forget. "You know it's okay if you drink. Nothing's going to happen," Christian whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I'll take one."

Lissa handed me a flute of champagne. I saw Mia and Eddie standing on the other side of the room. Six years ago I never would have expected to have grown so close to her. She looked amazing tonight, also. She was in a v-neck sleeveless teal dress. She didn't have on many accessories, she kept it simple with a single chain necklace. She hand grown out of her doll-like features and looked even more mature with the dark silver eye shadow she had on.

I made my way over to her, all while trying not to fall in these damn heels. They would be gone before the end of the night. "Hey, Mia."

"Hi, Rose. Eddie told me what happened earlier."

I felt my cheeks blush slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that, again."

"It's okay. I was actually hoping you could show me that move when you get a chance to. Eddie won't stop talking about it."

There were quite a few people here, most I knew from working at St. Vlad's. But there were some others, royals I am guessing, that I didn't know. I decided to stick out Mia, while Eddie walked off to mingle. "So Mia, is there something going on between you and Eddie I should know about?"

I saw her fidget out of the corner of my eye. "Well."

"Come on, out with it."

"I'm not sure. We have been spending a lot of time together lately, but he hasn't made a move. I'm not sure he likes me."

"Then why don't you make a move?"

She honestly looked shocked. "Do you think he would go for it?"

"Mia, you are a great person, and if Eddie doesn't see that it's his loss."

I felt someone slip their arms around my waist and I turned expecting to see Christian, instead it was Jesse Zeklos. I pulled away from him.

"My, my, Rose. You are looking as smashing as ever."

"And you are still the same slime ball I left five years ago."

He put his hand on my arm. "You weren't calling me a slim ball that night in the lounge. If anything you were wanting to be with me."

"I don't want you anymore, and you will remove your hand from me if you want to keep it."

"Rose, you can't touch me. I'm a royal remember, and you are a guardian. If you touch me you go to jail."

"You really are an ass."

"And you are nothing but a blood whore."

That was the last straw. I didn't care if I went to jail, I was going to knock his ass out. I pulled my fist back and as I went to swing he burst into flames. What the hell. I spun around and saw Christian. He was pissed. I watched him grab Jesse's arms and then the fire disappeared.

"Tell her you are sorry," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Now you need to leave. I do not appreciate you talking to my girlfriend like that and I am sure that Ivashkov isn't happy with you ruining his party. Now get out of here."

I watched as Jesse ran out the door. The flames hadn't done anything to Jesse other than scare him. "What the hell, Christian!"

"You're welcome, Rose."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the balcony. I shit the door behind us. 'What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean? He called you a blood whore, Rose. I was just trying to protect you."

"I didn't need your help. I had it under control," I growled. I was pissed. "I am the guardian, you are the Moroi. I should protect you, not the other way around."

"And you would have gone to jail."

"Do you really think Adrian would have let that happen? I would have been fine Christian," I yelled.

"Oh, so Adrian is allowed to protect you and I'm not?"

"He isn't setting people on _fire_." I turned around and went to go back inside. Instead Christian grabbed my arm. "Let go of me."

"Not until we get past this. I am sorry that I upset you but I wasn't just about to let Jesse stand there and say those things to you. Why is it so wrong for me to want to keep you happy?"

"It's not wrong. But you have to remember, I was trained to protect. It was drilled in my head from day one that _they come first_, that _you_ come first."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I never want you to hear that again. _You_ will always come first to me."

I looked up into his ice blue eyes. I could see that everything he was saying was true. I really did come first to him. I kissed him a stepped back. "Come on let's get back to this party."

I pulled Christian back into the party. Lissa immediately handed me another drink. "I saw what happened. Sorry about that. I didn't even know he was going to be here."

"Don't worry about it, Liss. You didn't do anything. Now let's get back to this party."

I decided to let loose and have a good time. I drank and I laughed and I danced. Adrian had kept a full drink in my hand and I can say I was starting to feel pretty damn good. I sat my glass down and grabbed Christian's hand.

"Come on, hot stuff. You are going to dance with me."

I didn't wait for his answer. I pulled him to the floor and spun around. He looked kind of nervous. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite," I whispered in his ear.

He laughed and pulled me to him. "Biting wasn't what I was worried about."

Our bodies moved together perfectly. He held me close and I was in Heaven. I couldn't believe how well we went together. I couldn't help myself. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. It took him a moment before he responded but once he did, it was amazing. I knew then what I wanted.

"I'm going to leave if you want to come," I whispered in his ear.

I turned and walked over to Lissa and Mia. I told them I was leaving and gave them both a hug. I walked out and headed straight for my room. These heels were killing me but I knew that if I was to try and take them off I would fall. I was a little more drunk than I realized but walking in these shoes was much easier than taking them off.

I made it to my room with no problems. I had just sat on the bed to take off my shoes when someone knocked out my door. Reluctantly I stood up-still in the heels-and opened the door. Just as soon as I saw Christian his lips were crashed into mine. I barely had time to shut the door as he picked me up.

"I want you," I whispered.

He growled and pushed us against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know most of you hated where I left off with the last chapter, but I have to leave you wanting more or you might not come back :) Here's the next installment of My Worst Nightmare, and I promise I won't stop them yet again. Third times a charm!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!

* * *

CHRISTIAN'S POV

"I'm going to leave if you want to come," Rose whispered in my ear.

I watched her walk over to Mia and Lissa, she told them goodbye and left. She didn't turn around and kept walking right out the door. I stood there for a moment until Eddie came and punched me in the arm.

"You okay there, Ozera?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "Yeah, I uh, I just drank too much. I think I am going to go home. I'll see you in the morning."

"You okay to get back by yourself?"

"Yeah, my room isn't far."

I left without saying goodbye to anyone. I watched Rose stumbled in the door of her building. I hurried up and went as quickly up the stairs as I could. I stopped at the top to catch my breath and then I knocked on her door. I wasn't sure if I should be there, but I knew that I wanted to. I heard her moving around. As soon as she opened the door I grabbed her and crashed my lips into hers.

She kicked the door shut as I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. "I want you," she whispered.

I couldn't help but growl as I pushed her up against the wall. I moved from her mouth down her jaw to her ear. She moaned as I gently bit her ear. I loved that I had that affect on her. I pulled the ties on her dress and kissed down her throat to her collarbone. Her hands tightened in my hair as she pushed my head closer. I couldn't get close enough to her.

I moved back to her lips as I carried her to the bed. I gently laid her down, never breaking the kiss. Her hands moved from my head down my back as she pulled my shirt out from my pants. I leaned up to allow her to unbutton my shirt. I tossed my shirt on the ground. She was so beautiful lying there, her hair splayed out around her, the slight blush to her cheeks.

She pulled me back to her, wrapping her legs around my waist. I ran my hand down her leg taking those sexy high heels off. I slid my hand back up, pulling her dress with it. She sat up allowing me to take it off completely. She looked like a goddess in nothing but her matching black bra and panties. And she was my goddess.

My mouth found her neck again. I felt her fingers trembling as she tried to undo the button on my pants.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," I said.

"No, I want to. It's just that it has been a while and I'm a little nervous."

"There is no reason to be nervous."

I kissed her lips gently. I felt her hands stop trembling and she was able to unbutton them. I kicked them off and laid on top of her carefully supporting my weight with my arms. I kissed down her chest while removing her bra from my way. I cupped one breast in my hand as my tongue played with the other. I felt her back arched as I heated my tongue. Ah, the joys of being a fire user.

She pulled me up to her. Her eyes were full of desire and passion. "You are killing me," she whispered against my lips.

I ran my hand down her side, hooking my fingers in her panties, I slid them off. At the same time she was pulling my boxers off. I pulled away from her and hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked sounding slightly hurt.

"No where. I just had to get this," I said holding a condom up. "I figured you didn't want to leave this up to chance."

"Good idea."

It didn't take long for things to heat up again between us. I entered her gently and she gasped.

"Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head and grabbed me pulling me closer. I thrusted into her again and she wrapped her legs around me allowing me to enter her more deeply. I felt her nails digging into my back causing me to move harder. She moaned matching each of my movements. Flipping us over, so that she was on top, she rode me at a beat of her own. I have never been one to be very vocal in bed but as we both reached our climax I moaned loudly.

She laid down next to me and I pulled her to me. Caressing her side gently with my fingers. She had her hand on my chest drawing imaginary pictures across my chest. I kissed her on the top of her head.

I looked down at her to see that she was asleep with a smile on her lips. I smiled myself, knowing that it was because of me she was happy.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. I rolled over to find a note on the pillow. I smiled, sitting up to read the note.

_Christian,_

_I didn't want you thinking that I ran off because I didn't want to see you this morning. Lissa called asking me to come over and help her with everything for our Christmas dinner tonight. You looked so cute this morning I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I will see you tonight._

_Yours, _

_Rose_

I folded the not up and put in the pocket of my pants. I slipped my clothes back on and pulled the blankets up. I pulled my clothes on and went back to my room to get ready for this evening's dinner.

ROSE'S POV

I heard something ringing and I reluctantly opened my eyes. Christian still had his arms around me. I was smiling as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rose. Are you just getting up?" It was Lissa. Dammit, what time was it. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost ten.

"Well, yeah. I guess I am now. What do you need Lissa?"

"Are you still coming to help me with the stuff for dinner tonight?"

I looked over at Christian and I just wanted to snuggle back up next to him and go back to sleep. I sighed. "Yes, give me a little while. I need to take a shower."

"Thank you. And tell Christian hello for me."

"If I see him on the way over there I will."

"I'm sure if you just open your eyes you'll see him, Rose."

"Goodbye, Lissa."

I hung the phone up. I carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower trying to keep as quiet as I could because I didn't want to wake Christian up. He looked so cute laying there. I got out and put on a simple pair of jeans and a shirt-the same outfit I would have worn last night if Lissa wouldn't have sent the dress over-and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

I walked out to see Christian still sleeping, so I wrote him a note. I put my jacket on, grabbed my phone and keys and headed to meet Lissa. She had reserved a lounge for us to use tonight. She was sitting at one of the tables when I walked in.

"I figured it would take you longer to get here."

I tossed my jacket on a chair and sat down. "Nope, I told you I just needed to take a shower and then I would be here."

"Then why do you have such a large smile on your face?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, my God. You did, didn't you?" I didn't answer. "You did! Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I would have eventually."

"Like when you told me you were pregnant?"

"Whoa, where did that come from? I am not pregnant and there is no way I am pregnant. I don't even want kids right now."

"Glad to know you were safe. Now are you going to tell me how it was or do I have to drag that out of you too?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me, or well trying to glare and me anyway. No matter how mean she tries to look it just doesn't work. "You should know how it was. You've slept with him. But you might want to ask him if he needs his back healed. I might have been a little rough last night, without realizing it."

I watched as her face turned bright red. "Let's just get started."

I got up trying not to laugh again. Lissa and I may tell each other everything but she still gets embarrassed easily.

I helped her clean the tables, cover them with table cloths and set each place. She had decided on forest green table cloths. It looked really good. It had taken us almost four hours to get everything done.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Lissa asked me as I was setting out the glasses.

"Um, I don't know. I was thinking about that silver top I bought on our last trip to the mall and a pair of black slacks. Why?"

"I was just making sure you weren't going to wear jeans tonight."

I didn't tell her, but originally that was what I was going to wear. "Are you packed for tomorrow?"

"Not yet. I'm not really sure what to pack because Adrian won't tell me where we are going. I even threatened to cut him off and that didn't work. Have you packed yet?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "I was hoping you would tell me where we were going so I knew what to pack."

"All I was told is that the weather is like it is here."

I left Lissa not long after that to get ready for dinner. Christian was gone and I was slightly disappointed he wasn't there. He had made the bed before he left. Maybe there was some hope for him after all. I straightened my hair and got dressed and went straight back to the lounge. I felt bad for not stopping by to see Christian but I knew I would see him later. Lissa was carrying food out of Adrian's room when I saw her.

"Hey, Liss. Need any help?"

"Yeah there is on more platter in there if you can grab it for me."

I walked into Adrian just in time to see him walk out of his room, naked. "Dammit Adrian, put some clothes on!" I shouted.

"Little Dhampir this is my place, I will walk around naked if I want to."

I turned around, grabbed what I needed and walked out. I don't know why I was so embarrassed about seeing Adrian naked. I mean we had had a thing before but, man, he looked great naked.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked as I stepped into the lounge.

"I just saw your boyfriend naked. Why didn't you warn me?"

Lissa laughed. "Sorry I didn't think he would do that."

"Now I am scared for life."

"Why are you scared for life?" A voice asked from behind.

I turned to see Mia standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Rose just saw Adrian naked."

"Lucky," Mia exclaimed.

We all started laughing. I couldn't help it, the look on Mia's face when she said that was priceless. We finally calmed down by the time everyone arrived but as soon as Adrian walked in we started laughing again.

"What's so funny, you three?" he asked sitting a box of alcohol down.

"Must be an inside thing because Christian and I have no idea," Eddie said looking at all of us like we were crazy. And well we probably were.

Dinner went well and we all had a great time. Everyone was excited about our upcoming trip the next morning. Adrian still refused to tell us where we were going. All he would tell us is that we had to go to a fitting almost as soon as we landed. Other than that we were still in the dark. The others a little more than Christian and I because at least I knew we were going to a ball.

After we had all exchanged presents-I had received a new iPod, a new dress, more of the perfume that I got from Adrian when we went to the ski resort (Yes, I still wear it!), a new stake that would fit under a dress or skirt, and necklace and earring set-Christian and I stopped at his room to put his gifts away.

"Are you all packed?" I asked him as he put his things away.

"Almost. I just need to grab a few more things and then I am ready. What about you?"

"I haven't even started."

He laughed. "I should have known. Well come on, let's go get you packed!"

We ran off to my room to pack. I couldn't wait for the morning to come so I could start my trip. This winter holiday was already starting to be more enjoyable than my last few.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Now we are starting this mysterious trip for the ball. Things are going to change shortly for everyone her soon, so get ready! Remember TEN reviews for the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't now own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. I only own the plot and Taylor!

Don't forget to check out the outfits and videos on my page for this story!

I have started working on the sequel, if there is something you would like to see in it either PM me or leave a Review about it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose, get up!

I sat up opening my eyes. I could have sworn I heard someone tell me to get up but there wasn't anyone around. I laid back down and as soon as I closed my eyes I heard it again.

_Rose, get up!_

This time I recognized the voice. It was Lissa, talking through the bond. As much as I wanted to yell back through the bond for her to shut up and let me sleep, I didn't. I knew she wouldn't hear me, so I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number.

"You're up," said Lissa as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, thanks to you. What did you want?"

"We have to leave in an hour, or did you forget about our trip?"

I sighed. "No, I didn't forget about it. Well not completely, I mean I knew we were leaving today, I just forgot to get up. I'll meet you on the runway."

I hung up the phone and looked around my room. My suitcase was lying on the floor, open. Luckily I had finished packing last night. Christian had been good and didn't distract me too much.

I raced across campus with my suitcase and travel bag. I could see Lissa waiting outside the jet for me. She looked nervous, like she thought I wasn't going to show up. Even I wouldn't pass up a trip to an unknown location. I rushed up the stairs after Lissa. Of course I was the last to show up, there wasn't anything new about that.

"Nice of you to show up, Hathaway," Eddie called from the back of the plane.

"You know me, I love to be fashionably late," I said as I tossed my bag down in an open seat. "You going to tell us where we are going yet?"

"Well first we are stopping in Munich, to refuel and then we will continue our trip. Once we get to Munich I will tell you where we are heading but not until then," Adrian said with a sly smile.

I sat down in my seat and glared. He knew how much I hated being out of the loop and yet he did it anyway. I was starting to think how much I could really use a drink when once appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Christian standing in front of me with a smile.

"I thought you might want one."

I took the glass and sat back. "You read my mind. So any idea where we are going after Munich?"

"I have a couple ideas," he said as I cuddled into him.

"Care to enlighten me, or are you just going to leave me in the dark?"

He laughed. "If something good would come out of leaving you in the dark I would, but I know what happens to people who piss you off." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "And personally, I don't want to be one of those people."

"Oh come on. It could be fun," I said playfully elbowing him.

"I think we are either going to Russian, Romania, or Italy. Those are the only places I can think of that we have to fly into Munich for first."

I closed my eyes and relaxed. "I kind of hope we are going to Romania. I know this sounds corny and very tourist-like, but I've always wanted to see Bran Castle."

"You're a Dracula fan?"

"Not a Bram Stoker Dracula fan, but a Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. I may not be Romanian, but I know a great fighter when I see one. He may have had cruel ways of dealing with his enemies, but he was smart. He stood up against all enemies, whether from neighboring countries or his own."

"I never pictured you much of a history buff."

"Hey, I may not have paid attention in many of my classes, but I wasn't an idiot."

He laughed. "I never said you were."

I fell asleep as we flew over the Atlantic. Christian had woken me when we arrived in Munich but I waved him off. It wasn't long after that I felt him gently shaking my shoulders again.

"Come on, we are here."

I blinked my eyes into focus and looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." I stood up looking around for my bags. "They are already in the SUV. Come on everyone is waiting for us."

I stepped off the plane to find two large SUVs parked on the runway. I climbed in next to Christian. Mia and Eddie were behind us, and two guardians I had never met were up front.

"So where are we?" I asked after I realized I had no idea where we were.

"Sibiu, Romania." One of the guardians answered from the front.

I knotted my eyebrows together trying to remember where that was. "How far are we from Brasov?"

"A little over two hours. How did you know that was where we were headed?"

"I didn't. I just know that is where Bran Castle is. I've always wanted to see where Vlad Tepesh was from."

The driver nodded as we pulled out from the airport. It was a quite drive, Mia and Christian were both asleep. I turned to look at Eddie. He was watching Mia and I couldn't quite see his face.

"What's up Eddie?"

He looked up at me and I tried not to smile. I knew that look, he was in love. "Nothing, just thinking."

"She feels the same way, you know." I turned back around and pulled my iPod out of my jacket pocket. I was putting in my earphones when Eddie spoke up.

"How do you know?"

"Everyone sees it. Haven't you noticed how we are all paired off? Adrian may be a carefree party boy but he isn't blind. We all have seen how you two look at each other."

I leaned my head on Christian's shoulder and he automatically pulled his arm around me. I watched the road as we rode out to Brasov. We couldn't have been too far away when I got that familiar nausea feeling in my stomach when Strigoi are near. I yanked out my head phones and screamed, "Strigoi!"

Adrian must have told the guardians about my weird Strigoi 'alert system' because immediately they were on ear pieces and sped up drastically. I grabbed my stake and saw Eddie do the same. The nausea was receding but not quickly enough. I couldn't see any and that made me nervous.

"Eddie, you see any?"

"No, I can't. You still feel them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and that's what's making me nervous."

"We are almost in the wards. We should be there momentarily." The guardian that was driving said.

Sure enough moments later the nausea disappeared completely. I turned around to look out of the back window. That's when I saw them. There were at least seven standing in the middle of the street. Just as I was turning around I saw something I wasn't expecting. They parted and a human walked through with a stake in hand.

"Stop!" I screamed. The guardian slammed on the brakes. I was jumping out before we had even stopped completely, Eddie right on my heels. "Get them out of here. Get them to safety and warn the others that the wards have been broken. We will hold them off as long as we can."

The driver nodded and just as I was about to close the door, Christian and Mia jumped out. "We aren't leaving you two here alone."

"You two are both idiots, I want you to know that, but I don't have time to argue. Just stay back I can't worry about you two."

Eddie and I took off toward the group of Strigoi. "Why aren't they attacking?" Eddie asked as we ran.

"I don't know, don't let your guard down though. I still don't trust them." He nodded. We slowed to a walk and stopped about twenty feet ahead of them.

"Stop," the leader commanded. "We are not here to attack."

"Then why break the wards?" I asked, stake ready to attack.

"We haven't broken them yet, Rose."

"How do you know my name?"

"You made quite a name for yourself out even out here. It is too bad about your Dimitri though. He was a skilled fighter, a great Strigoi. He should have just turned you when he found you in Russia, rather than keep you as a play toy. Then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"And what predicament is that?" I hoped that the pain in my voice wasn't evident. I hadn't really told anyone all of the details about my trip to Russia yet. My friends knew that I had came to kill Dimitri and he had kidnapped me, but they didn't know the details about what happened while I stayed with him at Galena's estate.

"The one where we are going to have to kill you. We know that you will never let us awaken the princess without a fig-"

"You're damn right I won't."

The Strigoi laughed. "We will see about that. Until we meet again," he said as he turned and walked off into the night, his fellow flunkies walking behind him.

I started to take off after them when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Mia staring at me. "Rose, it isn't worth it. They will kill you."

"Mia, I trained my whole life to take them on. I fought them while in Russia. I have always been outnumbered and yes it may look bad for me but if it keeps Lissa safe I will do it. I don't care what it takes, I _will_ keep her safe."

"I know that, Rose. But if take off after them now and you get killed who will protect her then? Who will help her with the darkness?"

I wanted to ignore everything she said but she was right. "Okay."

I could see ten more guardians running toward us with five Moroi. One of them was Lissa. What the hell was she doing down here.

"Guardian Hathaway, I am Guardian Mathias. What happened? Where are the Strigoi?"

"Guardian Mathias. They left. They came with a warning, or what I am taking as a warning anyway. They came for Princess Dragomir."

"What?" Lissa yelled from behind the group of guardians.

"They came for you. Don't worry I won't let them get you."

"I know, Rose. What about the wards?"

I straightened back up. Making sure my voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "They didn't break the wards. After they said what they were here for they turned around and walked away. I want a perimeter sweep and the wards checked. I will take the princess back and talk with-"

"Guardian Takashi."

"Guardian Takashi about rounds and shifts." I took Lissa and headed back to the castle, Eddie, Christian and Mia followed.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be, Lissa. How can I keep you safe if you won't do as I ask you to do?"

"I thought you might need my help."

"What I need is for you to stay where I ask you to. It won't do me any good if you got killed."

"What if you got killed, Rose? Did you even think about that?"

"Lissa, it doesn't matter about me!" I shouted. My voice was growing louder with every word. "I have trained to protect you, Lissa. If I get killed protecting you, then it was worth it. But I will be damned if they get to you first."

We were standing in front of the castle doors now. I could see her eyes filling with tears. I felt bad but she had to understand that it has always been _they come first_ and it always will be.

"Just stay inside please."

I walked off to find Guardian Takashi. I finally found her in a room off of the main hall. She was barely over five feet, with razored blue-black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Guardian Takashi."

"Guardian Hathaway. I take it everything is taken care of?" she asked with a slight Japanese accent.

I nodded. "Yes, I sent Guardian Mathias and a team to do a sweep of the perimeter and check the wards. The princess is back inside the building, unharmed."

"You handle yourself well. I know that this is your holiday time and I apologize for the interruption. I will make sure that there are plenty of guardians on duty, we will not let anything happen to the princess."

"Thank you. I may be on holidays but I am always armed."

"I think we all are like that. Once you get use to something it's hard to change. If Guardian Mathias or anyone from his team finds anything I will let you know."

I nodded and stepped out. I had been so occupied when I went to find Guardian Takashi that I didn't even get a good look at the inside of the castle. I walked through the narrow hallways gazing at the tapestries that were hanging on the walls, the paintings faded and worn.

"He was a great leader," a voice from behind said.

I turned to see the guardian who had been driving behind me. He had a Romanian accent. I was surprised to see that he was tall, almost as tall as Dimitri was. He had sandy blond hair, and grey eyes.

"Yes, he was. I've always wanted to come here."

"Ah, I am sorry I never introduced myself. I am Guardian Crede."

I shook his outstretched hand. "I am Guardian Hathaway. It is nice to meet you Guardian Crede."

"Please call me, Michael."

"Michael, did you find anything outside?"

"No, Guard-"

"Rose."

"What?"

"Call me Rose."

"No, Rose. We did not find anything. All the wards are still full strength but we put up two more layers just to be safe. Guardian Takashi has doubled the guardians on shift. We will not let anything happen to the princess."

I nodded and walked out to the courtyard. We hadn't even been on vacation for a whole day before the damn Strigoi showed up. Days like this really make me wonder if we are even doing any damage against them.

I smelled a very decent brand of vodka behind me. "Dream stalking not keeping you occupied enough now? Got to turn to night stalking, too?"

"Little Dhampir, one day you will have to teach me how you do that."

I laughed as he sat down. "Guardian secrets. If I told you, I'd have-"

"To kill me. Yeah, I know. How are you doing?"

I grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a drink. It was the same stuff that they had passed around at Dimitri's wake. "I've been better. I guess everything is just kind of getting to me. I mean I try to protect Lissa from the Strigoi and she runs right for them. How can I keep her safe if she won't listen?"

"She was worried about you, Rose. We didn't know what was going on. All we see is your SUV stop and you take off running."

"She still shouldn't have ran after me, Adrian. I know that she wants to help. I see it in her eyes everyday how she wishes she was a fire user or a water user so that she could be fighting right next to me. But she isn't a fighter she is a healer, she isn't meant to be on the front lines. And I wouldn't want her out there. Even though we have Moroi willing to fight next to us now doesn't mean that it is easy for me to accept. I have always been trained that _they come first_ and now everything has changed. I mean its hard for me to try and not worry about them in a fight but I'm suppose to protect you guys, not let you fight next to me."

"Are you saying that you don't want Moroi to fight?"

"No," I shook my head, "that's not it at all. I am glad that they want to fight. It's just hard for me to change my ways."

"But you let Christian fight next to you, why not others?"

I took another drink and then another. "I don't _let_ Christian do anything. The first time we fought next to each other, the day St. Vlad's was attacked, was the hardest thing I ever did and the most amazing thing ever. I love the idea of an offensive Moroi movement, but that doesn't mean I want Lissa out there."

Adrian put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to see her out there either. But it's not easy seeing you out there either."

"But it's what I was trained for."

"I know, but that doesn't make it easy to watch. Rose, you made a lot of enemies while in Russian, and tonight proved it. You are one giant badass but that doesn't make you invincible. Just promise me you will be safe. I can't lose you. I still love you, you know."

"I still love you."

"Good, now that that is out of the way, let's go find our lovers before they get worried about us and come looking."

I laughed and tried to stand up with Adrian. I guess I had a little more than I realized because the world started to sway ever so slightly when I stood. I waited until it leveled out before I started walking. Adrian lead me my room and I found Lissa sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Adrian, you were suppose to find her and bring her back, not get her drunk," Lissa chastised him.

"Hey, I'm not drunk, Liss. And it's a vacation anyway."

She smiled and sat down next to me. Adrian waved and walked out the room. "I'm sorry, Rose. I really am."

"It's okay, Lissa. But I can't have you out there with me. It's different if we are out and they show up, but when you willingly run to them…" I shook my head.

"Okay, I promise I won't do that again. But only if you promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Try to have fun while we are here. You are on holiday, not on duty. This is your vacation as much as it is mine. I have plenty of guardians okay?"

"I'll have fun, but I am not leaving without a stake."

Lissa tried to scowl at me but instead I started laughing. I couldn't help it. "Go to sleep Rose. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Lissa. Oh, if you see Christian will you send him here."

"Sure."

I fell back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Today had been a long day and I had spent most of it sleeping. I couldn't believe the nerve of that Strigoi had. He must have had a death wish. The one thing I couldn't figure out was how he knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship. Something in the back of my head was ticking but I couldn't put my finger on it. I fell asleep thinking about that Strigoi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the Reviews! Here is my next chapter and it is pretty long. It was 18 pages on my writing program! I know I don't normally write song lyrics in my stories but I felt that the words of these were just so perfect for Rose and Christian I had to do it. Please don't hate me! Don't worry things are about to get very very interesting in this chapter! The songs are _The Dark Waltz _by _Hayley Westenra_ and _All I need _by _Within Temptation_. Both videos are on my profile if you want to listen to them.**

**Alright since this chapter is soooo long I am looking for fifteen reviews before I update again!**

Disclaimer: Anything pertaining to Vampire Academy or the sequels belong to Richelle Mead. I only own the plotline and the new characters that I have brought in. Bran Castle and Hunedoara/Corvin Castle both belong to Romania. (And yes, Bran Castle is the Castle that Vlad Tepesh-some of you know him as Dracula-lived in while he was alone. And Hunedoara/Corvin Castle was the castle that he was held captive in between his second and third ruling.) Sorry about the history lesson! I love the TRUE history of Vlad Tepesh, the Romanian HERO, not the vampire!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rose, come on you need to wake up," a voice said to me.

I groaned and tried to roll over but arms tightened around me. I opened my eyes and saw Christian staring at me. I hadn't even realized he had came in last night. "It's suppose to be vacation. Why can't I sleep?"

"Because the ball is tonight and we have a little bit of a drive ahead of us."

I sat up and instantly regretted it. My head started pounding and I laid right back down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little hung over from drinking with Adrian last night."

"You went drinking with Adrian last night?"

"Um, yeah. I wasn't planning on it. After everything last night I just wanted to be alone and walked out to the courtyard and he showed up with a bottle of Vodka and I drank a little bit more than I realized I did."

I ran his hands through his hair. "Why didn't you come to me to talk?"

"Don't take it that way. I didn't go looking for someone to talk to. I was actually trying to be alone."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know. I was just upset about Lissa running to where we were. It's hard enough to keep her safe as it is, and then she goes and puts herself in the middle of danger. Sometimes I'm just not sure if she understands how dangerous it really is out there for her. There are Strigoi constantly following her because she is the last Dragomir, but she doesn't seem to understand that."

"She knows that but Rose believe it or not, she is always trying to protect you. And before you say you don't need protection, you do. Maybe not in the same way that Lissa does but you keep things to yourself and you should talk to people. Even if it isn't me, you should still tell someone what is going on with you."

I sat back up. "I know. Um, Christian I just realized I don't have anything to wear to the ball."

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about that it's already been taken care of."

"Are you sure? Because I only have my mask, and I doubt anyone would look to kindly on me showing up wearing nothing but that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in just the mask."

"I bet you wouldn't. If you play your cards right, you might just get to."

Two hours later I found myself back in the SUV with Christian, Mia, Eddie and five guardians. It was a four hour drive and I laid my head on Christian's shoulder and went to sleep. By the time he woke me up my head had stopped pounding.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped me out of the SUV.

"Much better. I really needed that." I turned around and looked over at the Hunedoara Castle. "This place is huge!"

We were in a parking area outside the castle. There was still a bridge that you had to cross before you were even at the castle, but you couldn't take the vehicles across. I was excited to see horse drawn carriages lined up to take us to the castle. Christian and I shared one with Mia and Eddie. The outside of the caste had each of the Royal Families Crests hanging down the side. Inside the courtyard was a young Moroi waiting to give everyone their room keys and maps of the castle.

As Christian and I walked into our room I noticed two garment bags lying on the beds. I knew my dress was in one of them and I rushed right over to look at it. Just as I was starting to unzip it, Christian stopped me.

"Oh come on, I just want to see what it looks like."

"I know, but I don't want to see it until it is on you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Okay, I will wait to open it until you leave. When is Mia and Lissa coming over?"

"Not for a while," he said with a sly smile.

He kissed me and I knew just what he was thinking, and I was right there with him. But this was not the right time because just as things started to heat up between us someone knocked on the door.

I growled against his lips. "If there isn't a fire, I am going to kill whoever is at that door."

He laughed as he went to answer the door. "Mia, Lissa. You're early."

"It just takes us longer to get ready, now go," Lissa said as she pushed him out the door. "What are you glaring at?"

"You two. You guys couldn't have waited an hour or so before coming by?"

Mia laughed and pushed me toward the bathroom. "You will have plenty of time for getting dirty with your boyfriend after the ball."

"Did you really say 'getting dirty'?"

"Yes," she said tossing a towel at me. "Now get in the shower, you smell like someone poured a bottle of Vodka on you."

I got in the shower and washed my hair. When I got out, I felt even better. Mia and Lissa already had their hair done and pushed me down into a chair.

"Just sit and relax, we are going to do everything," Mia said as she started drying my hair.

I did as I was told as they worked on my hair. They curled and piled it on top of my head, leaving a few curls down. By the time my hair was finished we only had a little over an hour to finish getting ready. I got up to do my makeup and Lissa sat me back down.

"Don't move, and close your eyes."

I sat there feeling like a life-size Barbie doll as Lissa applied my makeup. I couldn't even see what I looked like because they had covered the only mirror in the room.

"Why won't you two let me see what you are doing to me?"

"Because we want to see your reaction when everything is done. You never dress up, Rose. We just want you to have fun while we are here."

I couldn't argue with that, I never did dress up anymore. I didn't really have a reason to with working at the school.

As Lissa finished my makeup, Mia pulled my dress out of the bag. It was beautiful. It was a strapless red ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The top had an intricate silver design hand sewn on it. The back was open and tied down to my lower back. I was very impressed.

"That is beautiful."

"Yes, now put it on," Lissa said helping me step into it.

After I was dressed, Mia and Lissa put their dresses on. Lissa's dress was a gold ball gown that made her look like an angel. Mia's was a skin tight deep blue gown that played on the curves that she actually had. We looked amazing. I tied my mask on and helped the other two with theirs.

"Okay, now you can look," Mia said pulling the sheet off the mirror.

I stood there staring at my reflection. I couldn't believe how different I looked. If I didn't know that it was me standing there I wouldn't have recognized myself. The accentuated my curves, and complemented my skin tone. "Oh, wow."

"Come on, we have to meet the guys."

I followed Lissa through the halls to her and Adrian's room. We passed a few others in the hall and none seemed to recognize us, which I found was a relief. Even though we were invited, I still felt a little out of place. All of the guys were dressed in simple black tuxes with bowties. I had to admit, Christian did look really good in a tux. I have always known that he was Royal but he never really did look the part, but looking at him now, it was hard to believe that I haven't seen it before.

"You look amazing, Rose," he whispered in my ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

I placed my hand on his arm and we all set out to the ball. I had no idea where we were going, and secretly I was glad I wasn't technically on duty. This castle was huge and had many secret passageways and tunnels that someone could get lost for days. We stopped at the entrance and I looked over at Christian, he was trying to hide a smile.

"Why aren't we going in?"

He tightened his grip on my hand. "We have to be introduced."

"What? I don't think that is a good idea, Blaze. I mean it's not like I am a Royal or anything. Shit, I am just a Dhampir."

"Don't worry," he laughed. "You were invited by a Royal and that's all that matters. Everything will be fine. Now come one it's our turn."

I groaned but walked forward. We walked into the spotlight.

"May I present: Lord Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway," an older Moroi announced as we walked down the stairs.

There was small applause around the room and Christian stopped next to Lissa and Adrian. I turned to watch Mia and Eddie come in. They were a good looking couple, but without heels Eddie really towered above Mia.

"May I present: Miss Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castile."

"Why did they announce her first?" I whispered to Christian.

"Because she is the Moroi."

We all found our seats, and luckily we were all at the same table. The dinner was alright, I was able to identify most of it, so I wasn't surprised. But since this was a Moroi function, the portions were tiny compared to what Eddie and I were use to eating.

After everyone had finished their dinner we began to mingle. And when I say we I mainly mean Adrian and Lissa. Christian, Mia, Eddie, and I stayed near our table talking amongst ourselves unless someone came up to us.

The queen had made a small speech and I had no idea what she had said, I was too busy scanning the room. I know, I know. I am suppose to be on vacation but it was a habit that was hard to break. Lissa caught me and gave me a glare. I looked away trying not to laugh. She tried to look mad but it never worked for her.

A waitress walked by offering us drinks. I gladly took one and turned back to my friends. Lissa and Adrian had made their way to the dance floor and were gliding gracefully across the floor. I smiled watching them. They were so happy together.

"Come one, let's dance," said Christian.

I shook my head. "I can't dance like that."

"You don't need to worry about anything. Just follow my lead."

I decided to humor him and we walked out to the floor. The music changed to a slow waltz and Christian placed his hand on my waist. As he held me close we started dancing around the floor. I was caught of guard by how gracefully he moved.

_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

I stared into his eyes as we spun around. In that moment there was no one around but us. We were in our own little world.

_Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

I never took my eyes off him. Everything felt so right in this moment.

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light _

As the song ended we made our way off the dance floor back to our table. I took a drink of my champagne and looked at Christian, who was staring at me. "What?"

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I can't. Well not the ballroom dancing anyway. Why?"

"You were amazing out there. I barely had to lead you at all."

I smiled and took another drink. I felt like someone was watching me but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I casually glanced around the room, hoping to make it seem like I wasn't looking for anyone in particular. That's when I spotted her. She was wearing a red and black form fitting dress and a deep red mask that reminded me a lot of Lissa's.

"Who are you looking at, babe?"

I turned back to Christian. "There is a woman over there in a red and black dress with a red mask that looks a lot like Lissa's. She has been staring at us for a while. Do you know who that is?"

"Maybe. Stay here."

I was about to argue with him but before I could he was gone. I watched as he walked over to the woman. At first he seemed upset but then he was laughing and pulling the woman into a hug. What the hell. He grabbed her hand and lead her over to me. She pulled me into a hug as soon as she was in front of me. "Rose, you look amazing. I have truly missed you."

"Tasha?"

"The one and only. How have you been?"

I laughed at myself. Here I was getting angry with Christian and it was only his aunt. "I've been pretty good. I don't know if Christian told you, but I'm teaching at St. Vladimir's now, with Lissa."

"He said you had came back. He also told me about Dimka." Hearing her say his name like that made me flinch. "I am sorry you had to do that."

"Me, too. But I couldn't let him stay like that."

"Will all the male Royals please make their way to the dance floor. The Calusarii will commence soon," someone announced over the speakers.

"What is the Calusarii?" I asked Christian.

"It is a traditional Romanian dance performed by the men in the community. I really hate doing. But I am sure you will find it entertaining."

I kissed his cheek as he walked off. Tasha was looking at me with a strange expression on her face. "What?"

"Are you two together?"

"Yes, did he not tell you?"

"No, we haven't talked much lately. He has been busy with his classes and I have been busy at the Court working with the Queen."

That was news to me. I didn't realize that she was at Court now. "What are you working with the Queen for?"

"Ever since they started the magic program at St. Vlad's that Christian is teaching, I have been at the Court trying to get everything ready for the rest of the schools to start next year. I have been training other fire users. I am having a lot of fun with it. But don't try changing the subject. How long have you two been together?"

"A couple of months. After I killed Dimitri," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking, "I was in the hospital for a while. I didn't want to come back to the real world. I stayed in a coma for almost a month before I woke up. And Christian was there for me. He stayed with me, making sure I was okay, and sometime during then I realized how much I really cared about him."

She was about to respond when the music started playing again. We turned our attention to the dance floor. Christian and Adrian looked so uncomfortable. I smiled, trying to picture what would make them look that way. As soon as they started dancing I understood immediately. I tried not to laugh and the looks on their faces, Tasha seemed to be having the same problem.

The music ended and Tasha turned back to me. "I am sorry you had to go through that Rose. I know how much you cared from Dimka. Did you know he told me about you two." I shook my head. "When he turned my offer down he told me that he couldn't leave you. He knew that it was wrong from him to feel the way he did but he didn't care. I was happy that he finally found someone that made him happy even if it wasn't me. You are a great person, and I am glad that you and Christian are together. The past couple of years have been hard on him."

I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I was trying to keep myself from crying. I had never known that Dimitri had told anyone about us.

"Are you okay?" Christian came up wiping a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even realized it had fell. "Tasha, what did you say to her?"

I put my hand on his arm. "It's not her fault, Christian. Don't get mad. I am fine." I pulled my mask back to clean the tears from my eyes.

"Why are you crying, babe?"

"Well you see that dance was just so interesting that it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't help it."

"Funny, Thorns, really funny. I will remember that later."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you will forgive me."

"Rose, we will have to talk more later. It was good to see you again," Tasha said pulling me into yet another hug.

"It was good to see you, too, Tasha."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Christian asked after Tasha walked off.

"I'm sure."

"She brought him up, didn't she?"

I nodded. "But don't get mad. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything. She just wanted me to know that he would have been proud of what I did. I guess when he turned her down, he told her about us. I hadn't know that he had told anyone. It was a little bit of a surprise."

"I know what you mean. Come one let's dance one more time and then we will blow this joint."

I laughed. "Did you really just say 'blow this joint'?"

"I sure did. Now let's go."

I let him drag me out to the floor. Most of the older Royals had left and the music was now geared to the younger crowd. It was one of my favorite songs, _All I need_ by Within Temptation. I had never thought about waltzing to this song but it worked out beautifully.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place

The words of the song made me scared. It described everything that I was feeling. I was afraid to open myself up to Christian because I was afraid of being hurt again. I knew he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. He had been there for me, he never left my side while I was in the hospital. He really did care about me.

He gently kissed my lips and something inside of me changed. I don't know if it was because I had just realized at that moment what he truly meant to me or if it was because of something else. I didn't care, I knew what I needed to do.

"Come with me," he said as he pulled me off the dance floor after the song had ended.

I followed him as we left the area of the ball. He seemed to know exactly where we were going and I was glad he did, because yet again I was lost. We walked through the halls and up a few sets of stairs. When we came to a door, I had no idea what to expect.

Christian opened the door and we walked out into one of the turrets. The view was absolutely amazing. The was just starting to rise-they had the ball early to take in account for the sun-lighting the sky to a beautiful pinkish-purple color.

"How did you know how to get up here?" I asked, turning to him.

He came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "When I was a boy, before my parents died, we came out here a lot. This was one of my favorite places to hide from everyone."

"It's amazing up here."

"It is. Rose?"

"Yes?" I didn't bother turning around to face him. I figured if he wanted me to face him he would turn me. Call me stubborn but I the view was just that beautiful.

He turned me to face him and pulled off his mask, then reaching over he carefully took mine off. He gently kissed me and then left his forehead resting on mine. "Rose, I need to tell you something."

My stomach dropped. All I could think about was that he brought me up here to tell me that he couldn't be with me. You know the 'bring the girl somewhere beautiful so that it will distract from the pain you are about to cause' plan. Leave it to me to realize what I am really feeling when he decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore.

"Okay," I said trying to sound like my heart wasn't about to break.

"Open you eyes." I hadn't even realized I had closed them, but I did as he asked. "Rose, I love you, and I know that you prob-"

I put my lips to his to get him to stop before he said something stupid. "I love you, too, Christian. Now shut up before you ruin this moment."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank all of you for the reviews! Sorry I didn't post this chapter last night, but it was my anniversary :)**

**I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is where everything starts to change dramatically. I hope you enjoy it. Remember fifteen reviews for the next chapter!**

DISCLAIMER- Richelle Mead owns VA, not me!

* * *

I shot up in bed. Lissa was screaming through the bond. Something was wrong, really wrong. She was terrified.

"Rose, what is it?" Christian asked from beside me.

"Something's wrong with Lissa," I said as I threw on some clothes and a pair of shoes. I grabbed my stake and Christian was right behind me as I ran out the door.

I kicked her bedroom door open and found the room empty. It didn't even look like she had made it back from the ball yet. I ran down the hallway, trying to find her through the bond. I opened my mind up to her, trying to pinpoint where she was, but what I saw scared me more than anything.

"Oh, no," I cried.

"Rose, what is it? What do you see?"

I picked up my pace. "Strigoi. They got her."

Christian pulled his cell phone out and began making calls. I was running down another corridor when I saw a body lying on the ground. I rushed over to find that it was Adrian. He was unconscious, but he was alive. That meant that this is where they were taken from. I looked around but the only direction the corridor went was back to the ball and the way we came. Something was wrong.

I stood up looking around as more guardians met up with us. "Guardian Hathaway, what can we do to help?"

I looked at the guardian that spoke. I didn't know who he was but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was finding Lissa. "Spread out in teams of two, check every room in this castle. I want to know how they got in and where they are taking her. Make sure there are plenty of guardians on the perimeter. I do not want them getting out of here. And someone please get me the damn blueprints to this place. Some how they got past everyone at the ball and Christian and I as we came down this corridor. I want to know how they did it."

"Guardian Hathaway, I think I know," an older guardian said.

"Well, please enlighten me then."

He walked over to the wall behind where Adrian had been lying before they took him to the med clinic. The wall clicked and popped open. I saw Eddie and Mia running toward me. "Rose, what happened?"

"Some how the damn Strigoi got in and got Lissa. Adrian is in the clinic, but stable. It looks like they grabbed her from here. I'm sorry I can't explain more but I have to go."

I took off through the secret door, with Eddie, Mia, and Christian right behind me. I was going to tell Mia and Christian to turn around but they were both part of the offensive Moroi movement and this was as good of time as any to prove that Moroi could fight. It had gotten too dark for me to see when suddenly someone flicked on a flashlight.

I turned to see Eddie give me a half smile. I kept running, I tried to pull myself into Lissa's head but I was being blocked somehow. "Something's wrong. I can't get in her head."

I kept running though. I didn't want to stop because I knew if I did, everything I had ever worked to protect would be gone. I saw a door up ahead and pushed it open as soon as I reached it, stake in hand, ready to attack. Only there was nothing to attack. We were standing pretty much in a field. There was nothing around except for a single set of tire tracks.

They had gotten Lissa out of the castle and into a vehicle. I started to run with the tire tracks when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see who was stupid enough to grab me, to find Eddie.

"Rose, stop. You can't chase them on foot. Christian is having them bring the SUVs this way. Don't worry we will find her."

"Eddie, I was suppose to protect her. The one time I go on vacation she gets kidnapped by Strigoi. And now on top of everything I can't even get into her head."

"It's not your fault, Rose. You can't blame yourself for this."

Within five minutes there were at least fifteen SUVs at our location and plenty more guardians and Moroi who had been working on offensive magic. I was glad to see Tasha among those that had came out to help. After a few minutes of directions we all piled back into the SUVs and took off down the tracks.

I let Christian drive so that I could keep trying to get in Lissa's head. We were lucky that they were sticking to the country roads because we were able to follow the tracks that they had left for a while. The sun was starting to set when I was finally able to get back into Lissa's head.

"_Princess Dragomir, it has been a while." _The voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't quite remember who it belonged to.

"_What do you want with me?" Lissa cried. _

"_I plan on awakening you. You will be a great asset to our group. You have two choices on how you want this to proceed, my dear. You can either willingly kill a feeder that will be brought to you, or I can change you myself."_

"Oh my God, Christian they are going to turn her!"

"Can you tell where she is?"

"In a room, there isn't any windows. Keep going straight for now, the pull is getting stronger. Please hurry."

I felt the SUV pick up speed as I returned to Lissa.

"_I will never turn into you by choice," spat Lissa._

"_Then you leave me no choice."_

_Quicker than I ever thought it was possible the Strigoi lunged at Lissa and pinned her down. It was then that I saw who it was._

"_Ms. Karp?" Lissa asked._

"_You do remember me."_

"Christian, it's Ms. Karp."

"_Now just relax, this will be over before you know it." Ms. Karp leaned down as Lissa thrashed around trying to get away from her, but Ms. Karp was too strong. I felt her fangs pierce Lissa's neck and I screamed._

"Rose! What's happening?" Christian yelled at me.

"It's too late. We're too late." I had tears running down my face. "Ms. Karp is turning her."

Christian pulled over and the other SUVs followed suit. I quickly wiped my face and got out. I couldn't show anything, I had a job to do. After everyone had gathered around me I started to speak.

"The Strigoi we are looking for is Sonya Karp, one of the former teachers of St. Vladimir's. She willingly turned almost a decade ago and she has now turned the last Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. We will continue this conversation once we have arrived back at Hunedoara Castle."

I got back in the SUV and waited for Christian to start driving. "Are you alright, Rose?"

"I don't really have a choice. Let's just get back, so I can figure out what we are going to do about this."

No one said anything the rest of the drive. I felt like a zombie as I walked into the room that was set up as our command center. Originally it had been set up to find and rescue Lissa but now I had to decide if I was going to have everyone go after Lissa, or if this was something I was going to have to do alone.

I stood waiting for everyone to come in. After they had taken their seats I began to speak. "Tonight we have lost the last Dragomir. This will affect everyone in our society, Moroi and Dhampir alike. I will be taking a small task force with me to locate the Princess. The rest of you may return to your current assignments. I wish you the best of luck."

I walked out of the command center and went straight to my room. I barely made it in the room before I completely broke down. I had lost my first love to the hands of the Strigoi, and now I had lost my best friend. Everyone I cared about was being taken from me.

I felt someone pick me up and pull me into their lap. I didn't know who it was, and honestly I didn't really care. I just needed to cry, and that is what I did. I cried for everything that had happened. I had lost the one person in this world that I had promised to protect since I was five.

When the tears stopped coming I looked up to see it was Christian holding me. The sight of him being there for me again made me scared. Everyone I cared about were dying. I jumped out of his arms and shut myself in the bathroom. I couldn't help it but I started crying again.

"Rose?" he asked, knocking on the door.

"Go away."

"Rose, let me in."

I didn't move. "Christian, you need to forget about me, or they are going to take you, too."

He opened the door and sat next to me on the floor. "Why do you say that?"

"Because everyone I have ever loved has been taken by them, and you are all I have left. I can't lose you, too. If you walk away from me now, maybe you can save yourself."

"Look at me, Rose." He put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up. "Look at me."

I looked up into his eyes.

"I am not leaving your side. And I know that it feels like everyone you love is being taken by them, but really it has only been two. You cannot blame this on yourself."

"But see Christian, it hasn't just been two. Yes there was Dimitri and Lissa, but there is also Mason, Mia, Eddie, and even you. We got lucky that day in Spokane, Christian. But eventually our luck will run out, and I don't want to bring you three into anymore danger than I already have. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"Rose, you can't still be blaming yourself for what happened to us in Spokane. That was six years ago. And what happened to Mason was not your fault. He made the choice to go back inside after you, you told him to leave. If anything Rose, you saved the rest of us. If it wasn't because of you thinking about using my magic like that, we never would have made it out. If anything, it's because of you that we haven't lost more people." He kissed my lips gently. "You have always been a badass, Rose. If it wasn't because of your quick thinking during the attack at the school, we would have lost more. You even fought the next day in the caves to save everyone they had taken. You have been a savior to our world, not a condemner."

I couldn't say anything to that. I knew that he was right. But I still blamed myself for everything that had happened to everyone I knew.

"I need to go check on Adrian," I said standing up.

Christian led me to the clinic. Adrian was laying on a bed with his eyes closed. I pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, taking his hand in mine.

"Adrian, I am so sorry I wasn't there. I am so, so sorry." I couldn't help but crying again. I hated myself because I was crying, I didn't cry.

I felt him move before I heard him. "Little Dhampir, do not cry. It was not your fault."

"But Adrian, it is. She's gone because of me. Because I wasn't there. Because I agreed to take this time off. If I would have just been on duty, this never would have happened."

"But you weren't on duty. Rose, you hadn't had a day off in five years. You deserved it. And I know that if anyone can find Lissa, it is you."

I shot a look at Christian. His face confirmed my fears. No one had told Adrian yet. "Adrian, I am sorry, but I can't find her."

"What do you mean, can't you use your bond like you did when Victor took her?" He looked so confused, and hurt. It was just making everything that much harder.

"It wouldn't matter if I could Adrian."

"What are you saying, Rose?"

"I-I can't…Adrian, she's been t-turned," I cried. "Lissa is a Strigoi."


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story and not killing me after the last chapter! It makes me feel so great that you still love the story even after I did something unorthodox. There are only a few more chapters left in this story, so if anyone wants to see something specific in the sequel let me know. Or if there is something in this story that you want to have more of, I can do a one shot for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: All Vampire Academy Characters, setting, and personalities are the property of Richelle Mead. Everything else-including the plot-are mine and mine alone. **

**To those of you that I can't send replies to your review, I want to say thank-you. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Seventeen reviews for the next one!**

* * *

The next couple of days went by in a blur. We flew back to the academy as soon as the sun had set the next day. Adrian wouldn't talk to anyone, and I couldn't even get him to look at me. He said he didn't blame me for what had happened with Lissa, but I still felt like he did. I didn't talk to anyone after that day, not even Christian. Instead I spent my time reading. When I was in Russia, I had heard rumors about turning a Strigoi back to their original form. I searched every book I could find, only stopping when I had to.

My first day back in the gym, I ran into Taylor again. Since the day we sparred and talked about Dimitri, I hadn't seen him much.

"Hey, Rose."

"Taylor. Here for your rematch?"

"No, I actually came to tell you I want to help. I heard about the Princess and I have something that might interest you," he said holding a book out to me.

I took the book and opened it. "What is this?"

He flipped the book to a certain page and then held it back out to me.

_He had been turned and there was nothing I could do to save him, or so I thought. I chased him across the continent, always a step behind him. I was about to give up on the chase, when I finally found him._

_It was pure luck, but he was sitting alone in front of the river. Watching him sitting there he was almost like the man I had known for so long. I closed my eyes and came to terms with what I was suppose to do. I was going to kill him._

_I had my stake in my hand, ready to plunge it deep into his back, taking him from this life he never wanted. I wasn't prepared when he turned around and looked at me. Those brown eyes I had looked into for years were now ringed in red, his fangs were longer and I could see them without him even having to smile now._

I stopped reading and looked up at Taylor. "What is this for? I don't really have time to read some story about how a Dhampir chased down her old lover to release him from being a Strigoi. I have been there, I did it."

"I know, that isn't why I want you to read it. This is Anna's journal."

"Anna? As in the shadow-kissed Anna? Vladimir's guardian?"

He nodded. "That is her."

"But he was never turned."

"He was, but no one knows about it."

"He died of old age," I explained.

"Yes, he did. Twenty years after this was written."

I shook my head. "No, it's impossible. I have gone through everything I can trying to find a way to save Lissa. I have ran down every lead I could. The only way I can help her now is to kill her."

"Just read the rest of it, before you go after her. You might be surprised."

I didn't say anything, I just turned back to the book I was holding.

_I hesitated for a moment, but it was a moment too long. He grabbed my arms pinning them to my sides. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. He started talking about how being a Strigoi wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and how he wanted me to join him at his side like it had always been._

_I lifted my hand to touch his face once last time and that was when it happened. I felt the bond again, I could feel the darkness around him. I opened myself to the darkness pulling it from him. There was so much of it and the last thing I remember was the look of surprise on his face._

_I woke up many days later, with him sitting next to me. When he looked at me, I expected to see the red-ringed eyes, but they were his normal brown. What ever I did that night saved him, he was Moroi again._

"Do you think-"

"Yes, I do. I want to help you. Let me come along with you to find her. It can't hurt to try, Rose."

I thought about it for a moment. He was right. It couldn't hurt to try and save her. If it didn't work, I would have to kill her. Either way I was going to save her from the horrible life she was living now. "Okay. I will let you know when we leave."

I ran out of the gym and straight to Adrian's room. I was surprised that he was still here after everything. I knocked until he opened the door.

"Little Dhampir," he greeted. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, but not in the sexy way it normally was, there were dark circles under his eyes and he smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Adrian, may I come in? I have something you might want to hear."

He moved out of my way. "Sure, not like you can tell me anything worse than I already know."

I glanced around his room. There were clothes thrown everywhere, empty bottles of alcohol tossed about, it looked horrible. I cleared a space off on the couch and sat down. Just as I was about to start talking, someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it because I was afraid Adrian wouldn't be able to stand.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Rose. I came by to bring Adrian some food. Why are you here?"

"Come in and I was just about to explain to Adrian why I was here."

After everyone had sat back down, I started to explain what I had read. I told them about what Taylor said, and surprisingly they agreed.

"Little Dhampir, if anyone can save her it is you. You will have access to anything you need for this quest of yours. I just ask one thing."

"What is that Adrian?"

"You let the rest of us come with you this time."

"Adrian, Taylor is going to come with me. I won't be doing this alone."

"No, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and myself will also be coming with you this time. You don't have to do this alone, Rose."

He only used my name when he was being serious. I knew I wasn't going to win this, so I did the only thing I could do. I agreed. "Okay, but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"Everyone has to do exactly what I say. I will not risk your lives by letting you come with me if you won't follow what I need you to do."

"Okay," they both said at the same time.

I sighed. I didn't want them to come with me, but I was glad to have someone there with me at the same time. I left them shortly after I finished explaining everything. I needed to come up with a plan on how to find Lissa. Because if we couldn't find her it would do no good.

"Rose," Christian called from behind me.

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry. I've been so caught up on trying to figure out a way to save Lissa, I have been ignoring everyone. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I understand. Come on, let me help you figure something out."

We stayed up for most of the night going over different plans. By the time we decided what was the best one, the sun was already starting to set.

"I'll have Adrian make sure the plane is ready at sunup. This is going to work you know."

"I hope so. I really don't want to have to kill her."

"Rose, how have _you_ been doing?"

"I'm okay."

"No, I mean with the bond and everything. How have you been doing?"

"Honestly, it's weird. I can still feel it there, but I can't really feel her emotions or get into her head. It's just kind of a hum in the background."

"Are you having any side effects from it?"

"Not that I have noticed. I seem to be okay, but then again I haven't been outside of the wards. I don't know what will happen when we leave them."

That was the one fear I had. I was worried about what was going to happen when we left the words. I was already surrounded by ghosts and I had a feeling with Lissa being what she was now, that there were going to be even more ghosts. The thought sent a chill down my spine.

"Everything will be okay. We will get through this," whispered Christian.

"That's not what I am worried about. I'm worried she won't."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, so I was kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews with my last chapter... did you guys not like it or something? Reviews are important not just to say you liked it, but also for constructive critisism. Please remember to review.**

**DISCLAIMER-Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Thank you for those that did review! It means a lot. FIFTEEN Reviews for the next chapter.**

* * *

The next night as the sun was starting to rise, everyone was boarding the jet. Mia and Eddie were sitting toward the back, Taylor was sitting by himself, and Christian was discussing something with Adrian. I decided to give them their space and went to sit next to Taylor.

"I want to thank you for coming along."

"Don't thank me just yet. If this works, then you can thank me."

Christian and I had decided the best place to start was the last place anyone had seen Sonya Karp. Guardian Mikhail Tanner-who had hunted for Ms. Karp like I did with Dimitri-had said that she had been spotted in Novosibirsk. Knowing that I was going back to the same area that Dimitri held me captive, scared the shit out of me. But with Dimitri gone, it only made sense that someone else would take over what he had left. Lissa had known about Galina's estate and that was where I was going to start.

It was a twenty-two hour flight to St. Petersburg, Russia. From there we would be taking the train to Moscow, and then another one to Omsk. Once we arrived in Omsk, we would be rent a vehicle and drive to Novosibirsk. It was a long trip but it was the best option. We would be meeting Sydney in Omsk. She reluctantly agreed to help us after I explained what we were going to try and do.

After the plane landed I called Sydney to let her know that I was getting our tickets for the train and we should be in Omsk soon. Our train was departing in a few hours and we decided to get something to eat. St. Petersburg was just as I had remembered it. A part of me was glad to be back.

I laughed and Christian looked over at me like I was crazy. "What's so funny over there?"

"That's just it. It really isn't funny. The last time I made this journey I came the same way. Flew from Missoula to Seattle to Paris, then landed here in St. Petersburg, took a train to Moscow, then to Omsk. Then I drove to Baia and Novosibirsk. And now I am doing the same thing again. The only difference is the person I am going after. But I am still going back to where I was held captive."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Rose, if you can't do this we all understand. It was hard enough to have to do this once, but now you have to relive it and try and do it all over again. We understand if you can't."

"No. I _have_ to do this. I just hope one day I can come here without being on a mission of death. And it's actually nice having someone with me this time. Last time I did everything by myself until I met Sydney and went to Baia. I'm glad you are here."

He kissed my forehead and we joined the rest of the group. I gave everyone their tickets and we set off for the train station. There was still a while before our train and I took everyone to the same diner that Sydney and I had first talked in. I ate quietly and stared out the window. There was someone standing under a tree and I would recognize her anywhere I went.

I jumped out of my seat and ran outside as quick as I could. She didn't move when she saw me running to her but she did look surprised.

"What are you doing here, Viktoria?"

"Yeva sent me."

I shook my head. "Of course she did. You should go back, Viktoria."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose. Yeva said you were going to need help and told me that I had to help you. You know what Yeva says is true."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you better not slow me down. If you do, I will leave you behind. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. But what do you think I have been doing these past five years?"

"I don't know, it's not like you have ever answered any of my letters or returned my phone calls. So how would I know what you have been doing?"

"I graduated from the academy and have been working for your father, Rose."

"You've been working for Abe?"

"Yes. He offered me a job when I graduated and I took it."

I shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything to me. Now if you are coming let's go. It is time to go to the train. Do you have a ticket?"

She held one up and I continued to the diner. Everyone had a confused look on their faces when I walked back in. "Everyone, I want you to meet the newest member of our team. Viktoria Belikov."

"As in-"

"Yes, she is Dimitri's youngest sister."

Everyone shook her hand. We headed to the train station and got into our cabins. They were exactly the same as they had been when Sydney and I had traveled in them. This ride was going to be relatively short, so I had four people to a cabin. Mia, Eddie, Viktoria and Taylor were in one, while Christian, Adrian and myself were in another.

"Okay, go ahead and ask, I know you want to," I said to Christian and Adrian once the train started moving.

"How did she know where we were?" Adrian asked.

"Yeva."

"Who the hell is Yeva?" asked Christian.

"Yeva is Dimitri's grandmother. She is kind of like a gypsy. She has visions and as far as I know, they have always been right. She told Viktoria, who by the way is working for my dad now, that we were going to need help and sent her to meet us here. And I am not one to go against Yeva, so I let her come along."

"I guess we can never have too much help."

"Probably not, I just wish it wasn't her here."

"Why not?" Adrian asked, taking a drink from his glass. I hadn't even seen him get a drink. Damn sneaky bastard.

"We kind of had a falling out before I went to Novosibirsk the last time. Actually it was because of her I ended up there."

No one said anything after that. I was glad to have the silence as I went over the aerial photographs we were able to get of Galina's estate. I know it isn't Galina's anymore, but that was just how I knew it. I was trying to memorize how to get through the hedge maze as quickly and quietly as possible. I couldn't be help think about the night I escaped and had to find my way through it without any help.

We didn't have long between trains when we made it to Moscow. Adrian had asked to be left alone in his room, and the rest of us paired off. I told Viktoria if she didn't want to share a cabin with anyone that I would get her another one. She said it was fine and left it at that. Christian fell asleep quickly and I decided to go to the drink car. I know that drinking was probably the worst thing I could do, but I needed something and it wasn't like I could go to the gym and workout.

I sat down at a table and ordered a bottle Imperia. Just as I finished my second shot I felt someone sit across from me. I looked up to see Adrian with a strange look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked throwing back another shot.

"You ordered a bottle of Russian Standard Vodka, and it's Imperia at that."

"What else would I order?"

"I don't know a bottle of Smirnoff or something."

I laughed as I poured two more shots and passed one to Adrian. "Now why would I do that? This is Russia after all, might as well have the best."

"Ain't that the truth, Little Dhampir."

I took the next shot and stared at Adrian. "How are you with all of this?"

"I'm better than I expected I would be. Honestly I don't know how you did this alone, Rose. It's hard enough and I'm not even the one that is going to have to…"

"Adrian, don't think about that," I said as I took his hands in mine. "I am going to do everything I possibly can to keep from having to do that."

"I know, Rose. I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Adrian, you have nothing to thank me for. You helped me when I was in the same position. This is the least I can do. She is my best friend, I can't leave her like this. We will get through this. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I have yet to make a promise I haven't kept."

We finished the bottle off and made our way back to our cabins. As I went to open my door, Adrian pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Rose. No matter what happens I want you to know that I won't blame you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Adrian. And don't worry, we will find her."

He gave me a half smile and I walked into my cabin. Christian was up and had the little lamp on. "You okay, babe?"

"I don't know. Right now I can't really feel anything, ask me again when we get to Omsk."

I sat down on the bench. It was hard to believe that it really had been five years since I had made this same journey. I was feeling pretty numb from the vodka and I was grateful. I had spent too much time feeling lately.

"Rose are you sure you are okay? You look a little out there."

"I'm a little drunk."

"Where did you go drinking at?"

"Down in the drink cart."

"You were drinking alone? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I started by myself but Adrian joined me. I had actually gone to get away from everyone, I needed to think."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure I can kill her if it comes to that, but I don't want to let anyone else do it. I know that Viktoria would do it, and possibly even Taylor. But I don't think I could see someone do else do it."

"Rose, don't think about that." He sat next to me, pulling me to him. I curled up next to him, taking comfort in having him next to me. The next few days were going to be hard on everyone, and I wasn't sure any of us were going to be ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have had a lot of things going on! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the characters.**

**Please remember I have no BETA for this story! Fifteen reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

Sydney was waiting for us outside the train station when we arrived. She was leaning against a large SUV.

"Hello Sydney," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Rose, it's good to see you," she said returning the hug. We had grown closer over the years, especially once she really understood why I had came to Russia in the first place.

"Sydney let me introduce you to everyone. This is Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Taylor, and you know Viktoria."

She gave everyone a small smile and turned back to me. "Everything is ready. We are going to drive straight to Baia and then to Novosibirsk."

"Wait, what? Why are we going to Baia?"

"Because you know how the roads are, it would be too dangerous for us to try and go straight to Novosibirsk. We will leave at sunup for there I promise, but we need to leave now so that we can make it to Baia in time."

I wasn't happy with having to go to Baia but I understood that things were going to be too dangerous to go straight to Novosibirsk. After we had been driving for a little over four hours, Sydney stopped to refill the gas tank. The sun had just started to set so Eddie, Taylor, Viktoria and myself got out to stand guard. Everyone was inside using the restroom and I walked outside to get some air. That's when I felt the nausea roll over me.

I pulled my stake out and looked around the petrol station. My nausea wasn't that strong so it was either the Strigoi were far away or there was only one of them. I realized it was the latter when only one stepped out of the shadows.

"She knows you are coming for her, Rose."

"How do you know who I am?"

"The princess doesn't want you to come. She said for you to stay away and she won't hurt anyone you know."

"I can't do that."

"Then you and your friends will die." She didn't turn around and walk away like I had expected her to. Instead she attacked me. I was surprised momentarily but that wasn't even for her to get the upper hand. She was my height but petite, she was most likely a Moroi before she was turned. She moved with the grace that all Strigoi possessed but had no real fighting skills. I staked her just as I heard the door to the store open.

Eddie was standing there looking between me and the body. "Can you not go anywhere without Strigoi finding us?"

"Well, Eddie, when I was here the last time I made quite a name for myself and needless to say, they are not too happy that I am back."

"What did she say to you?"

"The same as the last time I was here. If I agree to leave Russia, they will leave me alone." I know it was a lie but I couldn't tell any of them the truth. Well maybe Viktoria but that would have to wait until we made it to Baia.

Everyone got back into the SUV and surprisingly enough Sydney allowed me to drive. We were only a little over two hours from Baia but I wasn't sure where we were going once we got there.

"Sydney, where are we staying in Baia?"

"At the Belikov's. Olena offered to allow everyone to stay there."

This was just getting better. I hadn't talked to Olena since shortly after I had killed Dimitri. I felt bad for not calling her more, but I needed to let that part of my life go if I wanted to completely heal.

As I pulled up to Belikov house I started to get nervous. I carefully walked to the door. Viktoria was standing next to me.

"Rose, it's okay. No one blames you, they know you only did what you had to do."

"I do though. I took your only brother, and here I am on another vigilante trip. I love your family Viktoria, but I can't do this, not yet. I will be back, please introduce everyone for me."

I turned around and ran down the street. I wasn't sure where I was going, I just ran. I wasn't worried about and Strigoi in Baia, but I had my stake anyway. When I stopped running, I found myself in front of the church I attended Easter service at. I walked up to the door and found it unlocked. I quietly walked in and sat in a back pew.

I've never been a religious person but something about sitting in a church helped me collect my thoughts. I now understood why Dimitri found solace in the church at St. Vladimir's.

"Могу ли я вам помочь?" (_May I help you?_)

"Просто ищет утешения, отец." (_Just seeing solace, father._)

"Вы Роза, не так ли?" (_You are Rose, are you not?_)

"Да, отец." (_Yes, Father._)

"Я оставлю тебя. Если вам нужно что-нибудь пожалуйста, дайте мне знать." (_I will leave you now. If you need anything please let me know._)

"Спасибо." (_Thank you_.)

I sat there in the church, not really thinking about anything. I don't know how long I had been there when I heard the doors open. I didn't bother grabbing my stake since Strigoi cannot enter holy ground.

"Roza?"

I flinched at my name. I looked up to see Paul standing at the end of the pew. It broke my heart to look at him. He looked just like Dimitri did. "Paul, what are you doing here?"

"Mama and Yeva sent me to get you. Yeva said that sitting in the church will do you no good."

I had to laugh. Of course Yeva knew where I was. I stood up and walked out next to Paul. "I can't believe how big you have gotten Paul. You look so much like your Uncle."

"That's what Mama and Babushka tell me. You know none of us blame you, Roza. It was what Uncle Dimka wanted, you saved him."

"I know," I whispered.

Paul reached over and put his arms around my shoulders. "I know you miss him, Roza, but don't keep beating yourself up over it. You need to be happy."

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I never came back to see you guys. I really do think of you as my family, but just seeing you guys makes me think of Dimitri."

"I know seeing me doesn't really help. I know how much we look alike. But just know you are always welcome, whenever you want."

We stopped in front of the house and I looked up. I took a deep breath and walked in the door. Everyone, except for Yeva, was sitting in the living room when Paul and I walked in. Olena stood up and pulled me right into a hug. "Come join me in the kitchen, will you?"

I nodded and sat down at the table in the kitchen. She pulled open the microwave and sat a plate in front of me. "Eat, you must be hungry."

I gladly did as I was told. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had ate. "This is very good, thank you, Olena."

"You're welcome, Roza. Now can you tell me why you are still beating yourself up over Dimitri?"

"How come I have a chance to save Lissa, but I never had a chance to save him? How is that fair? Why didn't he deserve a chance to be happy?"

"It's not your fault. And it's not fair, but you have a chance to save her and you need to try."

"I dreamt of him after I woke up from my coma. I haven't had a dream of him since, and that's what makes me so sad. That's why I keep beating myself up. How can I do that to him. It's like once I killed him, I forgot about him."

"But you haven't forgot about him, you still remember him. You have a great man in there, Roza. Dimitri would want you to be happy."

I wiped the tears that had fallen and gave Olena another hug. "Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry I left the way I did last time."

"Yeva told us why you had to leave. It's okay, we understand."

I went to bed that night feeling a little better about being back in Baia.

The next morning Viktoria woke me up. It was weird being up during human hours, but we needed the sun on our side during our drive. I quickly showered and dressed before I went downstairs. Olena had breakfast waiting for me. I smiled as I sat down. I really did miss seeing them, and I made a note to myself that if I made it through the next couple of days alive that I would come and see them more often.

Christian walked into the kitchen as I put my plate in the dishwasher. "Morning, Rose. You almost ready to go?"

"Let me just tell everyone good bye and then we can leave."

I walked out to the living room and found Paul and Yeva. Paul was reading one of the books from the book case. I couldn't help but smile, Yeva looked at me with a knowing glance and nodded at me. I walked out back to find Olena, Karoline, Sonya, and Zoya. I said my good byes quickly and headed back in the house. Yeva stopped me just as I was going to walk out the door.

"He wants you to be happy, you know. You will get through this."

I gave her a hug and walked out the door. I didn't ask her what she meant by me getting through this, whether she meant getting through the pain I didn't realize I still carried about Dimitri, or this mission to save Lissa. I gave up a long time ago trying to understand her.

I got in the SUV and we left. It was just after seven and the drive was going to take around fifteen hours. The drive was uneventful and we got to Novosibirsk shortly before ten that night. We all separated and went to our rooms. I tossed my bag down and sat in a chair. Christian knelt down in front of me placing his hands on either side of my face. "Everything is going to be fine. We are going to have the sun on our side. Don't worry Rose."

We had decided that we would head to Galina's estate at sunrise. It was the safest plan we could come up with. And as much as I wanted Mia and Adrian to stay at the hotel with Sydney, they refused.

"How can you be so sure everything is going to be okay? Christian that place is a fortress on the inside, and I didn't even see all of it."

"Rose, if you don't want to go in there, you don't have to. We have plenty of guardians with us. You can stay with Mia, Adrian and Sydney outside."

I shook my head. "No, I am going in. I have to. I owe her at least that."

"Then we better get some sleep. We are leaving soon."

I changed into a t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. I laid my head on Christian's chest. As soon as I fell asleep I saw Lissa.

"Lissa?"

"Yes, Rose. You can't come here tomorrow."

"How do you know we are coming there?"

"I have spies everywhere. You would be amazed at everything Dimitri set up here after you two killed Galina. It is pretty impressive."

"I'm going to save you."

"If you come here, someone is going to die, Rose. I am only giving you this warning because you are my best friend. Don't come here."

"See, that's why I have to come Lissa. Because you are my best friend, you never wanted this life for yourself. You even told Ms. Karp that before she changed you. She gave you the option and you turned her down."

She laughed but it wasn't the laugh of my Lissa, there was no humor in this laugh at all. "I should have known you were in my head during that time. But see I didn't know what I was missing before. You can always come join me, Rose."

"Now you sound like Dimitri. I won't join you Lissa, I won't do it. I would rather kill you than join you."

"I will remember that tomorrow Rose. Are you sure you ready to lose someone? What if I take that little Belikov, Viktoria? Could you handle loosing another one? What would you tell her mother?"

"I won't have to tell her mother anything because you won't get the chance to touch her."

I pulled myself from my dream. I sat up looking around the room. I quickly pulled a robe on and ran down to Adrian's room, leaving Christian in bed asleep. I knocked loud enough for him to hear me but not loud enough to wake anyone else up. He opened the door and I could tell he hadn't been asleep.

"Little Dhampir, what do I owe this middle of the night visit to?"

"Adrian, I saw Lissa."

"Come in, quickly." He shut the door behind me and sat down next to me on the bed. "What do you mean you saw Lissa?"

"Well let's just say she has the dream walking down pretty well now."

"Rose, Strigoi can't dream walk."

"I know that, but it's the only way to explain it. She knows we are coming tomorrow, she threatened Viktoria, and asked me to join her. She has taken over what Dimitri left when I killed him."

"Rose, you know how this sounds right?"

"Yes, Adrian. Dammit I know I sound crazy but just follow me for a minute okay? We know that when you become Strigoi you give up your magic. But the four elements are tied to the Earth. But Adrian, spirit is tied to you. What if her powers didn't go away when she was turned. We don't have any cases of spirit users being turned, I mean other than Ms. Karp, but we don't know what she can do or can't do."

"I never thought about it like that. So do you think she can still heal then?"

"I don't know. That's kind of a hard one to wrap my head around. I mean a Strigoi that heals? That would just be to much I think. Either that or God has a sick sense of humor."

"Well he did have you fall in love with Christian."

I punched him in the arm. "Asshole. I'm going back to bed. I will see you first thing in the morning."

I walked back to my room and carefully slid back into bed. I had just closed my eyes when Christian spoke. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I just got worried when you weren't here."

"Sorry. I went to see Adrian. I had a dream and Lissa was there. Dream walking."

"Rose, Stri-"

"I know Strigoi can't dream walk. But I believe that because she is a spirit user she can. That maybe she didn't lose her magic after all. I know it is a long shot but all I know is she was in my dream tonight and it wasn't a normal dream."

"I guess it is possible. But let's go back to sleep. You need all the energy you can get."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep for the second time tonight, but this time I was met with only darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. FanFiction was giving me some trouble and I couldn't get it to let me upload chapter sixteen! Sadly, there is only two more chapters after this one, the story is almost finished. I just want to thank everyone that has been reviewing, it really makes my day to read them.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and all characters, belong to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot and the new characters that I have brought into this story.**

**Do remember I have no beta with the story! Sometimes I miss things, I'm only human. Thanks!**

* * *

I woke to Christian gently shaking me.

"I swear if you don't stop shaking me, Blaze, I am going to kick your ass all the way back to the U.S."

"As tempting as that sounds, _Thorns_, you need to get up and get ready. The sun is about to rise and we need to leave. And since you are the only one that knows how to get to Galina's estate you need to be awake."

Oh, shit. I had completely forgotten where I was. Today we would be going to try and save Lissa. "Fine. I'll be down in thirty minutes."

I reluctantly got out of bed and jumped in the shower. Twenty-five minutes later I was zipping my jacket up and shoving an extra stake into my boots. Even though it was late in the evening in our world, the sun was shining brightly. Dressing in black wouldn't really keep us from being seen, but I just didn't feel right in anything else.

Everyone was waiting for me in the lobby. Adrian was standing next to Christian whispering fiercely about something. Mia was lying against Eddie's shoulder, looking more calm than anyone else. Taylor was talking with Sydney, she didn't seem to see him as 'an evil creature of the night'. Viktoria was standing against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look to happy with me, but right now I didn't care. It seems that she still hasn't forgiven me for what happened the last time I was in Baia.

"Alright, let's get this done," I said as I walked out of the hotel.

We all piled into the SUV. No one talked as I drove out to Galena's estate. When we got to the bridge I pulled over. Granted it was daylight, and we had plenty left, but I didn't want to drive too close. I got out and started to walk across the bridge. The painful memories of the night came rushing back.

_I climbed up onto the railing of the bridge, swinging one leg over. I knew what had to happen now. He froze._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I told you. I'll die before I become Strigoi. I won't be like you or the others. I don't want that. You didn't want that, once upon a time." My face felt cold as a night breeze blew over it, the result of stealthy tears on my cheeks._

_I swung my other leg over and peered down at the swiftly moving water. We were more than two stories up. I'd hit the water hard, and even if I survived that fall, I didn't have the strength to outswim the current and get to shore. As I stared down, contemplating my death, I thought back to when Dimitri and I sat in the backseat of an SUV once, discussing this very topic._

_It was the first time we'd sat near each other, and every place our bodies touched had been warm and wonderful. He'd smelled good-that scent, that scent of being _alive_ was gone now, I realized-and he'd been more relaxed than usual, ready to smile. We'd talked about what it meant to be alive and in full control of your soul-and what it meant to become one of the undead, to lose the love and light of life and all those you'd known. We'd looked at each other and agreed death was better than that fate._

_Looking at Dimitri now, I had to agree._

"_Rose, don't." I heard true panic in his voice. If he lost me over the edge, I was gone. No Strigoi. No awakening. For me to be turned, he needed to kill me by drinking my blood and then feed blood back to me. If I jumped, the water would kill me, not bloodletting. I would be long dead before he found me in the river._

"_Please," he begged. There was a plaintive note to his voice, one that startled me. It twisted my heart. It reminded me too much of the living Dimitri, the one who wasn't a monster. The one who'd cared for me and loved me, who'd believed in me and made love to me. This Dimitri, the one who was none of those things, took two careful steps forward, then stopped again. "We need to be together."_

"_Why?" I asked softly. The word was carried away on the wind, but he heard it._

"_Because I want you."_

_I gave him a sad smile, wondering if we'd meet again in the land of the dead. "Wrong answer," I told him._

_I let go._

_And he was right there, sprinting out to me with that insane Strigoi speed as I started to fall. He reached out and caught one of my arms, dragging me back onto the railing. Well, half-dragging. Only part of me made it over; the rest still hung out over the river._

"_Stop fighting me!" he said, trying to pull on the arm he held._

_He was in a precarious position himself, straddling the rail as he tried to lean over far enough to get me and actually hold onto me._

"_Let go of me!" I yelled back._

_But he was too strong and managed to haul most of me over the rail, enough so that I wasn't in total danger of falling again._

_See, here's the thing. In that moment before I let go, I really had been contemplating my death. I'd come to terms with it and accepted it. I also, however, had known Dimitri might do something exactly like this. He was just that fast and that good. That was why I was holding my stake in the hand that was dangling free._

_I looked him in the eye. "I will always love you."_

_Then I plunged the stake into his chest._

_It wasn't as precise a blow as I would have liked, not with the skilled way he was dodging. I struggled to get the stake in deep enough to his heart, unsure if I could do it from this angle. Then, his struggles stopped. His eyes stared at me, stunned, and his lips parted, almost into a smile, albeit a grisly and pained one._

"_That's what I was suppose to say…" he gasped out._

_Those were his last words._

_His failed attempt to dodge the stake had made him lose his balance on the edge. The stake's magic made the rest easy, stunning him and his reflexes._

_Dimitri fell._

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rose?" asked Christian.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"This is where you thought you killed him, huh?"

"Yes."

I didn't say anything else. Instead I walked the rest of the way over the bridge and headed into the trees.

As we reached the tree line, I motioned for everyone to stop. I knew there was an opening to the maze nearby, so I pulled out my aerial photographs. Once I had mapped out my course I continued forward.

We made it through the maze easily and I found myself standing at the same doors Dimitri had led me out of when we went for our moonlit stroll. I pulled my stake out and threw the door wide open.

I was surprised to only see one Strigoi sitting at the desk. Lissa knew we were coming and I honestly expected her to have more waiting for us.

The guard stepped around the desk, holding his hands up in a 'I mean peace' gesture.

"I have orders not to touch you. Princess Dragomir told me to let you in. She said to tell you she will be waiting in the Library and to go on up."

I nodded and walked on by him. I caught Viktoria's eye and nodded. As she passed him, her stake struck out and stuck him in the heart. He didn't even see it coming. Sydney emptied a vial of her potion on the body and it had all but disappeared by the time I reached the door.

Sydney and Viktoria were staying in the Lobby, while Christian, Adrian, Taylor, Mia and Eddie followed me. We carefully made our way to the library. Which of course was just like I had remembered it, except now the window had been repaired.

I looked around the room and even though I saw Strigoi, ten of them to be exact, none of them were Lissa.

"Where is she?" demanded Adrian.

I shot him a glare and turned my attention back to the Strigoi in front of us.

"Princess Dragomir is sorry that she could not be here to meet you. She had business to attend to elsewhere. We are to, and these are her exact words, show you the courtesy that we show all of our living guests." This Strigoi must have been a Dhampir before he was turned because he was huge, not just in height but in build also.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"You have two choices. Either agree to join us, or we kill you. Which is it?"

I tapped my temple with my stake as if I was thinking about it. "I think you have it wrong. It will be _us_ that kills _you_."

I lunged immediately for him but he was fast. The others began fighting, even Adrian. Mia was doing well, but Eddie was by her side, so I was not worried. Taylor was staying next to Adrian.

Just as I started to duck from another attack he lit up. I took that opening and stuck him. He crumpled almost instantly. I gave a small nod to Christian as we teamed up like we had during the battle at St. Vladimir's.

We were down to one last Strigoi when I had everyone back down. She was small-barely making five foot-and looked to be only around thirteen. I walked up to her with my stake in front of me.

"Now we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. That much is up to you. But just know either way you are going to die today, but you can choose if it will be quick, or slow and painful."

"I will not make any deals with you," she spat in my face.

I lunged at her faking a punch and when she tried to dodge I turned on my heel and kick out at her. She hit the wall with a heavy thud and I pounced on her chest. Eddie and Taylor caught on because they were right next to me holding her down.

"I am sure you heard about me and what I was doing to your kind the last time I was here, so I will give you one more chance. What do you say?"

"Screw you."

I sighed and raked my stake across her cheek. "Where did the princess go?" I asked over her screams.

"I will not tell you!"

This time I stabbed her in the stomach, not close enough to her heart to do any damage, but it still hurt. "Where did she go?"

"To her home! The Dragomir Estate!"

"Thank you," I said as I stabbed into her heart.

I stood up looking around the room. There were bodies everywhere.

"Rose, where is the Dragomir Estate?" Adrian asked.

"Vashon Island." I walked out of the library to check the rest of the estate. I found myself standing in front of the door that lead to the room Dimitri had kept me locked in. I couldn't remember the codes, so I did the next best thing. I kicked the locks off.

It took longer than I had wanted but I finally made it into the room. There was a thick layer of dust over everything in the room. There was still a bloodstain on the bed, broken chair thrown across the room, wooden stake lying on the floor.

I turned around to walk back out to see Mia staring around the room. "This is where he kept you, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Who's blood is that?"

"Dimitri's."

I walked past her and back to the library. "Christian can you light this place up? I don't want it to still be standing."

"Sure," he said. I could tell he wanted to say more but he kept quiet.

We all walked back downstairs. Viktoria and Sydney were looking at us expectantly, but I just shook my head and continued to walk. As soon as we were outside I turned and looked at the estate one last time as the flames began to consume it.

One way or another everything was going to change, and this was just the beginning. I was going to find her, and this time I wasn't going to hesitate like I did with Dimitri. I couldn't make the same mistake twice. I had to free her soul.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is what everyone has been waiting for! Rose is finally going to meet up with Lissa! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

* * *

After we arrived back at the hotel from our failed trip to Galina's estate I locked myself in my room. I didn't want to see anyone, let alone talk to them. I knew it was wrong to feel like I failed, but for some reason that was how I felt. I should have known she wasn't going to be there, I should have known. Adrian hadn't said anything the entire trip back and I didn't blame him. I understood how he felt.

I was lying on the bed when my phone started ringing. I picked it up to turn it off but stopped when I looked at the caller ID. It was Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Rose. I am so sorry that I couldn't be there to see you today, but I had some things that needed to be attended to first. Since you answered your phone I am assuming that the estate no longer stands."

"You'd be right about that, Lissa. Why won't you just let me help you?"

I heard her laugh, but it wasn't the same sweet, soft laugh she use to have. It was cold and menacing now. "Because as hard as it might be to believe, I love this life. The weak little Moroi you always had to protect is long gone. I don't need someone watching out for me all the time."

"Then I am sorry that I have to do what I am going to do."

"So am I, Rose. I can't wait to see you again." She hung up before I could say anything else.

I set my phone back down on the nightstand and looked around the room. My boots were tossed on the floor next to the door, my jacket lying next to them, but there was a piece of paper lying there that I didn't remember seeing before. I stood up and carefully picked it up.

_Rose,_

_I am sorry things didn't go as we had hoped today. I understand you want to be alone, but just know that I am here if you ever need to talk, or need a shoulder to cry on._

_Christian_

I knew I should call him to come over but I couldn't face anyone right now. It was my job to protect Lissa, and I failed. It was my love for her that made me go after her, and I failed. I didn't want anyone to see that side of me. Rose Hathaway isn't suppose to fail or be weak, Rose Hathaway is a badass guardian. But right now I didn't feel like one.

The next morning I woke up still clutching the letter Christian had wrote. I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and my Ed Hardy hoodie. I slipped my feet into a pair of flip-flops and made my way to Christian's room.

He answered shortly after I had knocked and looked about as bad as I felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I have failed."

He sat down next to me taking my hand in his. "Rose, you didn't fail. She wasn't there. We will find her, I promise."

"I know we will." That's what scared me more. That we would find her.

I stayed with Christian until we had to meet everyone. I carried my suitcase down to the lobby while trying to come up with a new plan of action. I hadn't been to the Dragomir Estate since Lissa's family was killed. Since the day I was killed.

Sydney was the first to come down. "Hey, Rose."

"Sydney, you know you don't have to come with us. You can stay here in Russia if you want."

"I know, but I want to come."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Who would have ever thought that Sydney would volunteer to be around people like us. Maybe she was starting to realize we weren't all evil after all.

I waited as one by one everyone came down. "Alright, we are going to drive back to Baia tonight, in the morning we will leave and go to Omsk and then take the train back to St. Petersburg. We should be able to find a flight to Seattle once we get there," I said to everyone.

I was standing outside the airport in Seattle waiting for a cab that would be able to take us to Fauntleroy so that we could catch the ferry to Vashon Island.

We were able to finally flag down two cabs thirty minutes later. The drive was short, and we were waiting on the ferry within the hour. I was standing at the railing, looking off in the distance toward Vashon Island.

"You okay, Little Dhampir?" Adrian said from behind me.

"About as okay as I can be. How are you doing with all this?"

He gave me a small smile. "I'll be better once this is all over, which ever way that has to happen. I just want you to know that if we can't save her, I won't blame you for doing what you have to do. I understand, and I know that it is what she really wants to happen."

I couldn't help the tears that escaped from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adrian. If I had just been there none of this would have every happened."

He pulled me to him. "Rose, this isn't your fault. If they couldn't have gotten her then, they just would have gotten her later. I'm just glad it's us going after her."

I understood what he meant. He didn't want someone else to have to kill her. That's how I felt about Dimitri, I knew that there were others that could do the same thing, but I felt like it needed to be my hand and mine alone.

As I walked off the ferry I gathered my strength and slipped my guardian mask back on. This was not the time to let my emotions get the best of me. I needed to stay alert because we didn't have the safety of the sun with us today. We could have waited to come out here but agreed that it was just better to get it over with.

It was a long walk to the estate but I didn't want to have to worry about innocent bystanders getting harmed. We walked through the woods and I found myself on the familiar path that Lissa and I use to walk on as kids. We emerged across from the tennis court.

"Okay, Sydney I want you to stay out here. Viktoria will you stay with her?" She nodded. "Alright, Adrian I already know you are coming, so you don't have to say anything. Taylor, stay next to him. Do not let him out of your sight. Christian and I will lead into the house, Adrian and Taylor you two will follow, Mia, Eddie, I want you to come in last. Since both of you can fight I think it will be best."

I handed everyone an earwig. Sydney and Viktoria stayed near the tree line where they had a good view of the house, but where it was hard for them to be seen. I lead the others around the edge of the property to the stairs that led to the pool. I was coming up the stairs when I saw her. She was standing on the balcony that was off of the master bedroom. I stopped and made sure everyone saw what I was seeing. They all nodded and we continued into the house. I carefully opened the door and stepped inside. I hadn't gotten more than a few feet in when I was grabbed out of no where and thrown across the room.

"Son of a bitch," I screamed as I hit the fireplace.

I looked around to see who had thrown me but there was no one there.

"What the hell was that?" I asked everyone around me.

"I don't know. You were there and then I saw you flying across the room, but Rose, there was no one around. We are still alone."

What the hell. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs. I held tighter onto my stake as I made my way through the familiar rooms. I crept up the stairs making my way to the master bedroom. The door was open and I could see Lissa standing out on the balcony still.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Rose. I just needed you to understand how powerful I am like this. You shouldn't have came here, you would have been safer if you stayed away," Lissa said without turning around.

I carefully stepped forward and Christian put his hand on my arm. I nodded to him to tell him it was okay. "Lissa, you should know better than anyone that I can't stay away. I can't leave you like this."

"I know."

She turned to us and walked inside. I was surprised to see how gracefully she moved. In the dark she almost looked like the Lissa I knew and loved. Adrian pushed past me and stopped just a few feet from Lissa.

"Please, Liss. Let us help you."

"You can't help me, now." She moved her hand and Adrian crashed into the wall. I heard him groan as he collapsed on the ground. I wanted to run over and make sure he was okay but I knew that I couldn't.

Before I could even react Taylor jumped forward with his stake in front of him. Lissa didn't even move. She locked eyes with him and he stopped mid-attack. She reached out and grabbed him and that's when I felt it. I felt her sucking the life from him through the bond. It scared me because all she did was put her hand on him.

"No body touch her," I said to everyone.

"Good girl, Rose. You understand what I can do."

I nodded and walked forward. "I do." I kept my eyes down and lunged forward. She reached out for me but I dodged her hand. I swiftly kicked her, knocking her into the fireplace. There was a sickening crack as her head made contact but I knew she wouldn't stay down long.

I knelt down next to her, tears flowing freely. "I'm so sorry I have to do this, Liss."

I pulled my arm back to give me enough power to strike her heart but just as I started to move her hand shot up to my face. I couldn't move, my whole body was screaming in pain. She was trying to kill me.

"No, Rose. I am the one who is sorry."

In that moment I could see Lissa for what she truly was. A Strigoi. The red in her eyes grew brighter, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. I tried to remember what the passage said that Taylor had me read.

'_I lifted my hand to touch his face once last time and that was when it happened. I felt the bond again, I could feel the darkness around him. I opened myself to the darkness pulling it from him. There was so much of it and the last thing I remember was the look of surprise on his face.'_

I forced my hand up to her face. I tried to remember how I would pull the darkness from Lissa before. "Liss, just give it to me. Let me have it."

With those words I felt something change in her. I took my chance and pulled the darkness from her. I couldn't believe how much there was. It just kept coming, just as I felt like I couldn't take anymore I see the red in her eyes starting to disappear, she screamed a horrible pain filled scream and I passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter eighteen! I hope you all enjoy it!**

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, I got sidetracked with a book series I am reading, and a new book I am working on. Don't worry though it shouldn't take me as long to post the epilogue for this story.

Remember to review if you read the chapter, I really love knowing that people enjoy my story. I can't believe its almost done.

Don't forget the poll on my profile, and to send me a PM or leave a comment if you would like to read a little more about the Ball and if you want me to write a sequel to this story that is going to be more Rose and Christian based—a little less action and a lot more love ;)

DISCLAIMER—Vampire Academy and all of the original characters belong to Richelle Mead. The plot and new characters belong to me!

Again this chapter doesn't have a BETA so I apologize if I missed something!

* * *

I don't know how long I was out but when my eyes fluttered opened I saw Christian leaning over me. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were red.

"Oh, thank God. You're alive," he whispered to me.

As soon as the words left his mouth I attacked. I was so angry and I couldn't even understand why. I had him pinned under me as I swung at him. Before my fist connected with him I felt a pair of strong arms holding me from behind. I struggled to get away but I couldn't break the hold. I was kicking and screaming with all of my might.

"Rose, this isn't you. It's the darkness. Let it go, let it go," a voice whispered in my ear. The voice sounded so familiar, so caring.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"Rose, stop! You know this isn't you. Let it go. Everything is okay, just stop."

I stopped fighting, hoping he would let me go. It worked. I felt his grip relax and I took my chance. I jumped from the arms and spun around. Eddie was standing in front of me and I attacked. He quickly moved and brought his elbow down on my back. It hurt. A lot. I turned back around but was stopped by a ring of fire. I screamed as the flames licked my skin. Not because it hurt, but because I was frustrated and I wanted out. Christian stepped through the flames, I should have known it was him. He grabbed me and held me tightly.

"Rose, I love you. Come back to me. Let it go, you saved her."

_Let it go, you saved her._ Those words played over and over in my head. _Let it go, you saved her._ I saved her. I saved Lissa. I felt the anger disappearing, not easily though. I fought to keep it with me. To wrap it around me like a coat. The anger was comforting. After everything I had been through, over all the years, the only thing that had never truly left me was the anger the darkness brought. It was like a lifeline, something that made me remember I was alive.

I kept fighting it until I couldn't fight it anymore and I collapsed into his arms and cried. I didn't know why I was crying it just seemed the right thing to do.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay, everything is okay now."

Everything came rushing back to me. I pulled back to look around the room. He held me tighter. "Blaze, if you don't let me go, I am going to kick your ass."

He chuckled and let me go. I looked around the room but didn't see Adrian lying against the wall like I had expected. Instead he was sitting over Taylor with a look of concentration on his face. He was trying to save him, he was trying to bring him back. I stood there, watching, as Taylor's chest began to rise and fall. He was breathing.

Adrian collapsed and I rushed to his side. "Little Dhampir, you did it."

"So did you, Adrian."

He smiled and fell asleep. I gently moved him off of my lap and stood back up. Mia was standing off to the side with a look of disbelief.

"Mia, are you okay?"

"What happened to you, Rose. I've never seen you like that before."

"It was the darkness. Because of my bond with Lissa I get all of the side effects from her spirit use."

"But I thought your bond was broken."

"So did I."

I heard Lissa groan on the bed and I rushed over to her.

"Rose?"

"I'm here, Lissa. I'm here."

"You saved me. You brought me back. But how?"

"That's a story for another day, Liss. Just rest." I turned to everyone else. "Make yourselves at home. I will be right back."

I turned and walked back out of the room. My head hurt and I was exhausted and sore but I forced myself to keep walking. I walked back out to where Sydney and Viktoria were standing.

"Did you find her Roza?"

"Yes, she is fine. Everyone is fine, well for the most part anyway."

Sydney's head snapped up. "What do you mean 'for the most part'?"

"Lissa killed Taylor bu-"

"Oh, no," Sydney gasped.

"But, Adrian saved him. But Taylor will be bonded to him forever now."

"What do you mean bonded?"

"They will be like Lissa and I. But he is going to be fine. I will work with him, it won't have to do this on his own like I did."

"But he's really okay?" Sydney asked.

If I didn't know any better I would have to say she had feelings for him. "Yes, come on, we can go see if he is awake yet."

I led them back up to the house. Christian was waiting for us on the deck.

"Adrian and Lissa are resting, Eddie helped me move Taylor into another room."

"Thank you."

I watched as Viktoria and Sydney walked into the house. Christian hadn't moved and I saw he wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"Rose, what you did was so stupid. She could have killed you, you do know that don't you?"

"I do know that, Christian. But you need to understand that I was the only one that could save her." I was mad. I just saved Lissa and he was upset with me. "What would you have had me do? Let her kill us all? I had to try!"

"I know. Look I'm sorry but I when you passed out I thought that she killed you, I can't lose you, Rose."

He looked so sad. "And you won't. I'm still here," I said as I gently kissed him. "You will never lose me."

The next morning I was sitting out on the porch watching the sunset with a mug of hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked up to see Lissa standing in the door way with a blanket wrapped around her. "I'm okay, just a little sore. How are you?"

She came and sat next to me. "Physically I'm good, but mentally, I don't know. I remember everything I did as a Strigoi, Rose. I don't know if I will ever be able to accept what I did."

"Liss, that wasn't you. Well it was but you weren't yourself. You can't blame yourself for everything you did."

"I tried to kill you, Rose. I killed Taylor, I killed so many innocent people."

"Yes, you did, but Lissa you were a Strigoi at the time, you can't blame yourself."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because it isn't your fault. You didn't choose what happened to you."

"I know. How are we going to explain what happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but don't worry everything will work out. I promise you that."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your arms?"

I looked down to see the burns on my arms. I had forgotten they were there. "Oh, after I woke up I kind of went crazy from the darkness. Eddie tried to restrain me but I got away and Christian stopped me with a ring of fire."

I could see the tears in her eyes. She reached forward and placed her hands on the burns. I felt the familiar feeling of hot and cold as she healed the burns. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I've had worse. Thank you."

"When are we going back to St. Vladimir's?"

"Whenever you are ready. I need to call Alberta and let her know everything that happened, but we don't have to leave until you are ready."

I left her sitting in the porch and went inside. I sat my mug on the counter and made my way back to the room that I always stayed in when we came here. I still had clothes here and put on a bikini. I grabbed a towel and walked down to the pool. Everyone was still sleeping and I wanted to get a few laps in before they woke up.

I jumped into the pool and started swimming. I felt so free as I swam, like nothing in the world mattered. I don't know how many laps I had done when I saw Christian standing next to the pool.

"Good morning," I called as I finished my last lap.

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"I don't know. A little while now. How did you sleep?"

He sat down putting his legs in the water. "Pretty well, but I woke up to find the bed empty and got worried."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep anymore. I needed to get out and do something."

I swam over to him. "How's Lissa doing?"

"She's okay. She remembers everything that she did when she was a Strigoi, but I think she is going to be fine. She's stronger than a lot of people give her credit for." I stretched my arms out to him. "Help me out and I'll make breakfast."

He stood up but instead of letting him help me out I pulled him down into the water. He gasped for air as he came to the surface. I was laughing as he grabbed me and threw me into the water.

"That was not nice, Thorns."

"Aw, is Blaze upset because he got a little wet?"

He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "A little, but you can make it up to me later."

I kissed him quickly and got out of the pool. I tossed him a towel as he got out. We walked back into the main house. I loved how the house was kept stocked even though Lissa hadn't came back here in years. I pulled out things for enough cinnamon rolls for everyone and stuck it in the oven.

Just as everyone was waking up and coming downstairs I pulled them out of the oven and iced them. We all ate silently, but it was a comfortable silence. Well it was until I broke it.

"Taylor, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm okay, considering I died yesterday."

"I know what you mean. Have you felt anything weird yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. How long did it take you?"

"A couple months before I really started to feel anything big, but I am going to help you with this. It was hard doing it alone, I won't make you go through that."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So when are we going back to St. Vlad's?" Adrian asked.

"Whenever Rose can get us a flight," said Lissa.

"Are you sure Liss? We don't have to go back yet if you aren't ready."

"I'm sure. Got to go back sometime. Why wait?"

Lissa had a point. After everyone finished breakfast I booked us all a flight for the next day back to St. Vladimir's. Alberta was glad to hear we all made it through more or less. I had to agree with her on that one. Viktoria wasn't going to be joining us, she had to go back to Abe. But Sydney, surprisingly, agreed to come back with us. I couldn't wait to get back to some sort of normalcy. Even if I did have to deal with undisciplined novices.


	19. Epilogue

**Alright here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy!**

We have been back at St. Vladimir's for a little over a week now. Lissa was doing much better about accepting everything that she had done while she was Strigoi. She wasn't about to forgive herself just yet, but she would soon start to be able to, that I was sure of. It's going to be a lot of hard work and take time but I have faith in her.

Adrian worked out a way to get Mia and Eddie positions at the school. Mia is working alongside with Christian. She still likes to remind me how I thought that a water user would be no help against Strigoi. Though I will happily admit I was wrong with that one. She is great and Eddie has his work cut out for him. He is teaching a new combatives class that is a lot like a mix martial arts class.

Sydney is even working her now, which was great for Taylor. After everything that happened she told him that even though he was 'a creature of the night' she didn't care. I'm glad to see them both happy. They are great with each other. Taylor still hasn't gotten much of the side effects yet from being bonded with Adrian, he can sense Adrian, but can't 'slip' into him yet or feel what he is feeling yet.

As for Christian and I, we are doing great. I am finally happy with where everything is going in my life. Well for now anyway. I have a meeting with the Queen later today, which I am not looking forward to. I don't know what she is going to say to me, but normally things get a little tense between us. She wanted to talk to me about what had happened on my quest to find Lissa. I just hoped that she wasn't going to be a bitch about anything.

I walked down to the commons for my meeting with the Queen. One of her guards was standing outside the door and escorted me in. Queen Tatiana was sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Guardian Hathaway, thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

I bowed my head. "Of course your majesty. What can I do for you?"

"Have a seat. Can you tell me how you were able to reverse Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's state?"

"Your majesty, I can try, but even I don't understand it all."

"Please do your best."

I nodded. "After Lissa was turned, Guardian Michaels brought me a journal to read. It was Vladimir's guardian Anna's journal. There was a passage in there about how she saved him when he was turned. I hadn't know that he had been turned but she explained how when she touched him she kind of pulled the darkness of his state away from him. And that's what I did. I pulled it from Lissa like I would when she was a Moroi. Except there was a lot more of it, more than I ever expected. I don't remember much after that. I passed out before I could see if it had worked."

"What happened with Guardian Michaels that night?"

"Lissa killed him, but Adrian was able to bring him back. Now he and Guardian Michaels are bound together like Lissa and myself."

"Thank you, Guardian Hathaway."

I stood to leave when she called me back. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Thank you for everything. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do respect what you did. You have a long and bright future ahead of you. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

I walked out of our meeting in high spirits. Who would have ever guessed that the Queen would thank me for anything.

I made my way to Adrian's for dinner. Ever since we got back everyone has gotten together for dinner every night. It was nice to have everyone around.

I walked in to see everyone waiting for me. I guess my meeting had gone longer than I had expected to.

"Rose, you made it!"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you did have a meeting with the Queen, Thorns. You could have been thrown in jail for treason or something."

I playfully punched Christian in the arm. "Well I see how much faith you have in me. But actually it went very well, she actually thanked me."

Everyone about choked on their drinks. "What?" Adrian gasped.

"Yeah, she thanked me and said if I ever needed anything to not hesitate to ask her. Maybe she finally realized I'm not that bad after all."

"That's just because she doesn't know the real you," whispered Christian.

I glared at him and laughed. Things had really changed over the past few months. I could only hope that things settled down for a while. It would be nice to be normal for a while. But who am I kidding? I'm Rose Hathaway, nothing is ever normal when it comes to my life.

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story! I really hope you have enjoyed it. I know that this started off as a Rose/Christian story and I am sorry that it didn't really revolve around them as much as I was intending. But do not worry, I am already starting on the sequel for this that will be more centered on their relationship! Again thank you to everyone for your support, I couldn't write these without you!**

* * *

Epilogue


	20. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I have updated or posted anything, and I am sorry. I have been working overtime on my book, which is now out! You can download _Willow Fields: Mark of Power_from Barnes and Noble. It is only available at and only in ebook format. Just follow the link [search(dot)barnes and noble(dot)com / Willow-Fields/ Samantha-Herndon/ e/ 2940012405746/ ?itm=1] Don't forget to remove the spaces! Thank you all for your support and I will soon start a new FanFic!

Sami


End file.
